Hogwarts Adventures
by Atlantos
Summary: (Aventures ; UA) Bob somnole à l'intérieur du Poudlard Express, sur le départ d'une nouvelle année à enseigner. Une année qui ne sera pourtant pas comme les autres. Car de vieilles puissances se mettent en marche, et le Monde s'assombrit un peu plus à chaque instant.
1. PARTIE I Chap I

_Nous revoilà pour un multichapitre. Un peu spécial, puisqu'il s'agit d'un crossover avec l'univers de_ Harry Potter _(pas besoin de connaître l'univers sur le bout des doigts, seuls certains éléments seront empruntés, et je mettrai un petit point vocabulaire pour les bestioles un peu space.)_

 _Concernant le rythme de parution, vu que la partie I de cette fic est déjà écrite, ce sera du deux fois par semaine. Un mercredi, et un samedi (le soir pour vous, vive le décalage horaire). Il y aura un changement de rythme pour la partie II, parce que les chapitres seront un peu plus long, et beaucoup plus denses. On verra ça en temps voulu._

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _On commence en douceur ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chap. I**

Le bruyant sifflet de la vieille locomotive à vapeur du Poudlard Express signala son départ imminent. Hans passa le haut du corps par la fenêtre de la porte de la voiture du train, repéra sa tante Elisabeth dans la foule sur le quai et agita la main pour la saluer une dernière fois alors que le vieux train se mettait en branle, quittant la gare King's Cross pour emmener ses passagers vers un coin reculé d'Ecosse.

Quand il perdit sa tante de vue, le garçon se recula pour se retourner et s'engouffrer dans la voiture, sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il mit du temps à trouver une place libre, près de la locomotive, dans un compartiment presque vide.

Le petit garçon hésita à interpeler le seul occupant du compartiment, mais l'homme semblait endormi, assis contre la fenêtre et enroulé dans une cape délavée. Hans leva les yeux vers le filet à bagages et décida que son sac était très bien en bas – jambes trop courtes, bras trop courts, sa poussée de croissance se faisait décidément désirer.

Il s'installa donc à l'autre bout de l'autre banquette et sortit un livre de magie, en attendant que d'autres élèves en quête de places libres viennent se joindre à lui.

.

 _Pr. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon_ était inscrit en lettres dorées sur la malle dans le filet-bagage au-dessus de l'homme endormi.

Ou plutôt somnolant. Balthazar – ou plutôt Bob – n'était pas assez fatigué pour tomber dans les doux bras de Morphée, d'autant plus que son oreiller grincheux favori était déjà arrivé à Poudlard depuis des jours. Bob, quant à lui, avait préféré profiter le plus longtemps possible de Londres et de sa _civilisation_ avant d'aller se perdre au fin-fond de l'Ecosse, où la pluie régnait en maître.

Il devait être sadomasochiste. Sincèrement.

Cependant, un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors que ses pensées se dirigèrent vers non pas ses dernières nuits grivoises dans les sombres quartiers du Londres moldu ou sorcier, mais vers les visages familiers qu'il retrouverait au vieux château.

Et, comme pour lui donner raison, la boule de fourrure féline nommée Wilfried installée sur ses cuisses commença à ronronner.

.

La truffe au vent, une masse blanche et imposante se faufila entre les arbres longeant la route qu'empruntaient les carrioles tirées par des sombrals. Bien vite, elle repéra à l'odeur ce qu'elle cherchait, remonta à découvert la file à grandes foulées sous quelques exclamations humaines et jappa en guise de salutation à l'attention de l'un des occupants d'une carriole, effrayant à peine le placide sombral lancé au petit trot.

— Eden ! la salua l'humain.

L'occupant se déplaça et ouvrit la porte arrière de l'attelage avant de reprendre sa place. D'un saut bien ajusté, la louve monta à bord sous les exclamations – surprises ou apeurées – des jeunes humains et laissa Bob prendre son museau entre ses mains, puis lui caresser la tête et la gratouiller derrière l'oreille, celle où il manquait un morceau. Une frêle boule de poils féline vint à sa rencontre. Le chat de Bob vint la renifler, et elle le salua de quelques coups de langue sur les moustaches.

L'homme esquissa un sourire et, d'un mouvement de la main, ferma la porte de la carriole. La louve blanche s'allongea entre les pieds des élèves, posa sa tête sur ses pattes croisées et soupira en fermant les yeux, à peine dérangée par les cahots du véhicule.

.

Le cœur battant, Hans s'assit à la table de Gryffondor, serra les mains tendues et pensa à reprendre son souffle. Le Choixpeau n'avait pas hésité. Il avait trouvé sa Maison.

Sagement, il assista à la répartition des autres élèves et, lorsque le dernier fut envoyé à Serdaigle et que le tabouret et le Choixpeau furent retirés de l'estrade, le Directeur de l'Ecole – un vieux type bâti comme une armoire à glace et chauve comme un œuf – se lança dans un discours de bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves d'une voix très calme, énonça quelques points de sécurité au sein du domaine de Poudlard, puis leur souhaita un bon appétit.

Hans allait demander à son voisin ce qu'était un nid d'acromentules quand le festin apparut sur la table, lui coupant la parole de surprise.

.

— Lâchez les îles flottantes et écoutez, les nouveaux.

Hans enfourna une cuillère de crème anglaise dans sa bouche et leva les yeux vers un garçon plus âgé que lui.

— Je suis Justin Douglas, et le Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor, annonça-t-il en tapotant sur l'insigne épinglé sur sa poitrine. Quand le festin sera fini, j'vous conduirai à notre Salle Commune et j'vous donnerai le mot-de-passe pour y entrer. Mais d'abord, on va faire un tour de présentation des profs que vous aurez cette année.

Hans jeta un coup d'œil dépité au reste de son dessert, mais se concentra tout de même sur les paroles de Justin.

— Vous aurez Métamorphoses, Sortilèges, Histoire de la Magie, Potions, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Botanique et Vol à balais…

— Et Astronomie, lança une fille à quelques places d'eux. Je sais que t'aimes pas ça, frérot, mais les induis pas en erreur…

— Et Astronomie, répéta le Préfet-en-Chef en adressant un regard irrité à la fille. Bon. Vous voyez le prof qui s'en va ?

Tous les premières années se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table des professeurs, où l'un d'entre eux quittait la table, une coupe remplie de pommes entre les mains. Hans n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage, où du moins la partie découverte, parce qu'il était encapuchonné et qu'un foulard lui couvrait le bas du visage. Tout ce qu'il retint, c'était ses habits d'un bleu sombre.

— C'était Shinddha Kory, et votre prof de Botanique. Les choses à savoir sur lui : ne pas lui parler d'Eden, et n'essayez même pas de tricher à ses tests. Ce mec a des yeux partout, on cherche toujours comment il fait. Et c'est pas des sorts, on y a déjà pensé.

— C'est qui Eden ? demanda Alicia d'une voix fluette, une première année rousse installée en face de Hans.

— Eden, c'est la louve du professeur Von Krayn.

— Une _vraie_ louve ? s'exclama une petite voix cachée par d'autres élèves. Un professeur a une _louve_ alors que les élèves ont le droit qu'à des chats, des hiboux ou des crapauds ?

— En fait, on sait pas si c'est _vraiment_ une louve, répondit la fille qui avait mentionné le cours d'Astronomie plus tôt. On hésite entre un vrai animal, une créature magique, un Animagus coincé sous sa forme animale ou une sorcière victime d'un mauvais sort. Et, en passant, je suis Katy Douglas et Préfète.

— C'est lequel, Von Krayn ?

— Le troisième en partant de la gauche.

Le regard de Hans tomba sur un petit bonhomme massif, en pleine discussion avec son voisin en robes rouges, avec une barbe grise et une crête de cheveux gris au milieu du crâne. Et ce qui retint l'attention du garçon, c'était le bras métallique du professeur.

— Ce sera votre professeur de Potions, et il est le Directeur de la Maison Poufsouffle. A côté de lui, c'est le Balthazar Lennon et…

— _Balthazar Octavius Barnabé_ Lennon, répliqua un garçon de la table voisine – la table des Serdaigles – en se penchant en arrière vers Justin. C'est notre Directeur de Maison et le prof de Sortilèges, et d'Alchimie pour les sixièmes et septièmes années.

— On a finalement Alchimie cette année ? s'étonna Justin.

— Yep, il a décidé de fusionner les sixièmes et septièmes années pour remplir une classe entière. Sinon, on aurait pas été assez.

— Quand est-ce que t'as eu l'info ?

— Sur le chemin vers le Château, j'étais dans la même carriole que lui.

— Cool ! sourit Justin, puis il se retourna vers les premières années de sa maison. Donc, votre prof de Sortilèges. Si vous vous faîtes des amis chez les Aigles et qu'ils vous invitent à leurs séances de travail dans leur Salle Commune, allez-y. Ça veut dire que ce sera au coin du feu pépère en pantoufles, avec Lennon pour vous aider. Tant que vous bossez et que vous cherchez à apprendre, vous y serez les bienvenus.

— Yep ! acquiesça le Serdaigle.

— Quelque chose à savoir sur lui ou sur le professeur Von Krayn ? demanda Alicia.

— Alors, sur Von Krayn… Ne pas faire de mal à Eden, mais quand vous verrez la bestiole, vous aurez déjà moyennement envie de vous en approcher tout court… Et ne pas toucher aux Poufsouffles, aussi. Von Krayn a beau être très sympa, on ne touche pas aux Blaireaux sans en subir les conséquences. Sinon, pour Lennon, rien à signaler…

— _Silverberg_ , lâcha Katy.

— Ah, oui. Silverberg. Alors, c'est le deuxième en partant de la gauche, et ce sera votre prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et il est un ancien de Gryffondor. Conseil : si vous l'entendez hurler sur Lennon dans les couloirs, passez par un autre chemin, c'est que les sorts vont pas tarder à voler.

— Ils ne s'entendent pas bien ? demanda Hans après avoir repéré l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Justin haussa les épaules et Katy tourna la tête pour adresser quelques mots à voix basse à sa voisine qui manqua de s'étrangler avec une cuillère de son île flottante.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Hans. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

.

Comme toutes les fins d'été, une fois que les nouveaux enfants étaient tous arrivés et que les humains festoyaient dans le Château, Eden parcourait le vaste domaine pour une tournée d'inspection générale. Il fallait que toute cette marmaille humaine reste en sécurité – autant que l'on pouvait l'être aussi près d'une forêt remplie de créatures plus grosses et plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

Néanmoins, Eden avait l'avantage de connaître tout son territoire. Et d'être beaucoup plus féroce que toutes ces créatures.

Et…

Et l'odeur qui lui taquinait les narines lui était inconnue.

Humant l'air nocturne, la louve suivit l'odeur ténue qui la mena à la lisère de la Forêt Interdite. Aux premiers arbres, elle perdit sa piste. Frustrée, elle chercha pendant de longues minutes, mais peine perdue, l'odeur s'évanouissait net. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire proies et prédateurs à qui aurait pu appartenir cette odeur, mais elle lui restait bel et bien inconnue.

Elle s'ébroua de dépit et gronda alors qu'elle cherchait autour d'elle la reprise de la piste.

La nuit allait être longue…

* * *

 _Voilà encore une folle aventure qui s'annonce..._

 _Petit point vocabulaire HP (au cas où) :_

 _\- Les **acromentules** sont des araignées géantes nichées dans la Forêt Interdite (qui borde le domaine de Poudlard). Ces sales bêtes sont intelligentes (mais pas assez pour tenir une discussion), et aime les grosses proies. Oui, les humains peuvent rentrer dans la catégorie "grosses proies"...  
\- Un **Animagus** (pl. Animagi) est un sorcier qui a la capacité de se transformer en un animal de sa propre volonté (à la différence d'un loup-garou par exemple qui est assujetti aux cycles lunaires). Il garde ses facultés intellectuelles humaines, quoiqu'un peu plus diminuées par sa forme animale.  
_ _\- Les **sombrals** sont des créatures équines que seuls les personnes ayant vu la mort en face (qui ont donc vu quelqu'un mourir) peuvent voir. Ils sont réputés pour porter malheur à cause de cela. Et ils servent notamment à tirer les carrioles amenant les deuxièmes années et plus (les premières années faisant le trajet en barques sur le grand lac qui borde une partie du Château) à Poudlard._


	2. Chap II

_Une update un peu tôt dans la journée. Ne vous habituez pas, c'est à cause de circonstances exceptionnelles. XD_

 _\- mimi' (mimilia-reveuse, je pense), merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette fic sera à la hauteur de tes attentes (et tu as vu le teaser trailer du nouveau film ? Si non, va vite le voir ! :D) ! Et pour le Thelthazar... well, je te laisse juge~_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chap. II.**

Un bon lit se devait de ne pas être trop mou, histoire de ne pas s'enfoncer et se retrouver au neuvième cercle de l'Enfer, ni trop dur, histoire de ne pas se retrouver avec des courbatures horribles pour avoir dormi sur une planche de bois. En l'occurrence, celui où se trouvait présentement Bob était un poil trop dur à son goût – rien de bien grave, mais les derniers souvenirs du sorcier incluaient un canapé, et non un lit. Et de l'alcool. Pas mal d'alcool.

Bob fit jouer quelques muscles, puis empoigna la couverture et roula avec elle sur le côté, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Il était bien, encore légèrement endormi, il avait chaud…

— Rends-moi ma couverture ou fous le camp de mon lit, gronda une voix grave enrouée par le sommeil.

Ce que monsieur pouvait être de mauvaise humeur de bon matin…

Bob roula en sens inverse jusqu'à buter contre le corps de Théo, passa paresseusement un pan de la couverture sur lui et dériva lentement vers l'étreinte de Morphée…

…pour mieux être réveillé par l'alarme d'un réveil.

Théo s'arracha à la chaleur du lit avec une facilité surhumaine et Bob retrouva la couverture pour lui tout seul. Il s'y emmitoufla, se rendormit très certainement puisque Théo lui saisit le pied sans prévenir et le tira hors du lit.

— Enfoiré…, grinça Bob le nez dans la descente de lit.

— Tu vas être en retard.

— Mmhgnoui…

Il se leva tant bien que mal, monopolisa la salle de bain de l'autre homme et, quand il sortit de la douche, il trouva des vêtements propres sur un meuble, bien en évidence, ainsi que sa baguette. L'œuvre des elfes de maison, certainement pas celle de Théo. Ce dernier était sûrement déjà sur le chemin de la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Il enfila ses vêtements, dont son éternelle robe rouge ignifugée, plaça sa baguette dans une de ses poches, puis se sécha les cheveux avant de suivre les traces de Théo. Quand il passa par le salon, il posa le regard sur le canapé. Mmh. Oui, ses derniers souvenirs incluaient un canapé, _ce_ canapé. Grunlek avait sûrement raccompagné Shin – le plus jeune ne tenait pas l'alcool aussi bien que les trois autres hommes – aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Bob avait décidé de dormir dans les appartements du professeur de Défense, près de l'âtre et des cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool – qui avaient disparues. Pour se retrouver dans le lit de Théo.

Ses crises de somnambulisme étaient bizarres.

Bah, Théo avait été assez alcoolisé pour consentir à partager son plumard. Et Bob faisait une excellente bouillotte, il le savait.

Son estomac gronda bruyamment, le rappelant à l'ordre. _Petit-déjeuner._

 _._

— Y a des premières années qui ont DCFM après ? demanda Katy Douglas, la préfète, quelques places à droite de Hans.

Le jeune Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et demanda à son aînée en lui tendant la feuille, inquiet :

— DCFM ? Je l'ai pas, c'est normal ?

— Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ou Défense tout court, rectifia-t-elle en attrapant la feuille. Si, tout d'suite après, petit veinard.

— Laisse-moi deviner, ricana le voisin de la préfète, Silverberg est sorti de la Grande Salle en traînant Lennon par le col ?

— Ça sent la démo de début d'année.

— J'parie sur Silverberg.

— Quoique, l'année dernière, Lennon a bien défendu sa peau. Silverberg a même dû sortir son coup spécial.

— Quel coup spécial ? demanda Hans, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

— On te spoile pas, gamin. Mais ça vaut toujours le spectacle.

.

La même chose à chaque rentrée scolaire : Théo l'embarquait pour une mise en situation auprès de ses premières années. Jouant avec sa baguette d'épicéa, Bob écoutait distraitement Théo annoncer aux gamins qu'ils allaient, en un duel, leur montrer une grosse partie de tout leur programme scolaire.

Quelques années plus tôt, Bob avait lui aussi demandé de l'aide à un de ses comparses pour l'introduction d'un gros chapitre de quatrième année. Shin avait accepté, légèrement dubitatif. Et ce dernier avait parfaitement compris qu'il s'agissait du chapitre sur les invocations quand Eden avait déboulé dans la salle de classe pour attraper entre ses crocs sa main tendue.

Bob vit trop tard le trait lumineux foncer sur lui.

 _— PROTEGO !_ hurla-t-il.

Le bouclier hâtif amortit à peine le sort qui le frappa à l'épaule gauche. Tout son bras retomba le long de son corps, inerte.

— Première leçon, clama Théo avec un sourire un peu trop satisfait, l'attention et la concentration ! Si mon sort avait été offensif, le _professeur_ Lennon aurait eu le bras arraché. Sans parler de sa défense déplorable.

Oh, monsieur voulait la jouer bourrin ?...

Des flammes se mirent à lécher son bras gauche alors que les sensations affluaient à nouveau sous sa chair et qu'il serra le poing. Bob adressa un petit sourire à son vis-à-vis alors qu'il leva sa baguette vers lui :

 _— Incendio !_

La boule de feu échappa à sa baguette et vint frapper le bouclier dressé de Théo, qui répliqua par plusieurs sorts. Mais, vif sur ses pieds, Bob esquivait ceux que ses boucliers ne stoppaient pas. Ils rivalisaient de sortilèges, alors que l'adrénaline montait, et qu'un sort particulier commençait à s'imposer dans l'esprit de Bob, à lui titiller la langue…

 _Enfer sur Terre… Enfer sur Terre…_

 _Non_ , il n'utiliserait pas _ce_ sortilège sur _Théo_ et alors que des _enfants_ étaient présents dans la salle !

Il hésita. Sa baguette eut un soubresaut. Le sort qu'il venait juste de lancer explosa entre eux dans une gerbe d'étincelles colorées, laissant à Bob tout le loisir de voir ce qui se dirigeait sur lui.

Evidemment, un sort de bouclier offensif.

 _Abandonnez le navire._

Bob sauta de l'estrade de duel alors que le bouclier de Théo brisa le sien et qu'une impulsion balaya son ancienne position.

Se raclant la gorge, Bob se redressa et s'épousseta nonchalamment, alors que les commentaires fusèrent de toutes parts. Il sentait le regard bleu de l'autre homme sur lui, devinant son chemin de pensée. Si son sort avait échoué, c'était que sa baguette avait senti qu'il avait hésité. Et s'il avait hésité, c'était à cause de…

Bob serra les dents alors qu'il faisait naître au creux de sa paume une boule de feu, trop grosse, trop vive pour que ce soit normal. Trop tôt. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il ait autant de puissance manifeste.

Il ferma le poing, laissant la boule de feu disparaître, et se retourna vers Théo. Son vis-à-vis soutint son regard en silence, puis hocha la tête.

.

Sa gorge brûlait. Sa respiration était bruyante. Trop. Son poursuivant n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour le pister.

Tendre l'oreille, ou suivre les gouttes de sang qu'il disséminait derrière lui, échappant à sa main appuyée contre son flanc meurtri.

Il trébucha, se rattrapa in-extremis au tronc d'un large arbre. Pensa à invoquer les ombres, les illusions pour se camoufler, mais la douleur cuisante à son flanc lui interdit de se dépenser d'avantage. Cela ne ferait que hâter sa mort. Il ne voulait pas. Il y avait encore tant de choses à accomplir.

Il gémit quand il se remit en route, la marche laborieuse. Pourtant, loin devant lui, se dessinait la fin de la forêt et, en hauteur, la silhouette d'un château sous les lumières de la lune et des étoiles.

Son pied se prit dans une racine. Il s'écroula dans un cri.

.

Viktor leva le nez de ses papiers et fronça les sourcils au son des alertes lui indiquant que quelqu'un était entré sur le domaine de Poudlard. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. L'heure était tardive. Extrêmement tardive.

D'autant plus que la présence lui était inconnue. Il ne s'agissait pas de Bob, ce sacripant, de retour de quelque escapade au village sorcier Pré-au-Lard non loin de l'école.

Il se leva, souffla lorsque son vieux corps émis quelques réserves, mais se saisit de sa baguette, d'une cape et sortit de son bureau.

En chemin, dans les couloirs déserts, Viktor croisa Grunlek, étrangement réveillé, suivant sa fidèle louve qui se dirigeait elle aussi hors du Château. Evidemment. Eden considérait le domaine de Poudlard comme son territoire, et elle était imprégnée de la magie du lieu. Elle avait dû également sentir que quelqu'un y était entré. Un inconnu.

Ils se mirent en route ensemble.

.

La piste avait été trop simple à suivre. Son plaisir gâché, il avait commis l'erreur de laisser trop d'avance à sa proie.

Maintenant, tapi dans l'ombre d'un arbre, il avisa le corps étendu au sol et entouré d'une silhouette imposante, ainsi que celle d'un… demi-homme ? et d'un animal massif. Animal qui, quand il eut fini de renifler le corps ensanglanté, leva la truffe pour humer les alentours. Il valait mieux ne pas rester dans les environs.

Posant une main sur la garde élégante de sa rapière, il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en silence.

* * *

 _Je pense que vous avez tous reconnu ces derniers et mystérieux personnages..._

 _A samedi~_


	3. Chap III

_Hello hello ! Un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui (alors que, pour la plupart, vous commencez vos vacances, petits veinards) !_

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vos favs et vos follows ! :3_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Cependant, il y aura un OC m'appartenant qui se glissera dans ce chapitre...  
_ _Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chap. III.**

Hans était pétrifié de peur. Face à lui, un montre. Un montre blanc à la gueule en sang. Sa main tremblante serrait convulsivement sa baguette dans sa poche, mais il n'arrivait pas à la sortir.

Il allait mourir ici, en plein milieu d'un couloir désert, dévoré par un monstre.

Une main s'abattit lourdement sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le monstre détourna le regard pour le poser sur le nouvel arrivant.

— T'en fais pas, gamin.

Hans associa immédiatement la voix au professeur Silverberg. L'homme sortit sa baguette de sa manche d'un mouvement sec de poignet et s'avança vers le monstre sans la lever.

 _— Tergeo._

Le monstre jappa son mécontentement quand le sort nettoya tout le sang, laissant sa fourrure blanche immaculée. Le professeur rangea sa baguette, posa une main sur la tête du monstre et se retourna vers Hans :

— Si elle t'approche, panique pas, elle mord que le professeur Kory.

Hans cilla plusieurs fois, puis lui décrocha un regard émerveillé :

— Merci ! V'z'êtes super, m'sieur !

Le visage sérieux du professeur se fendit d'un sourire, qui s'affirma quand il posa le regard sur l'insigne des Lions sur la poitrine de Hans.

.

Le gamin renvoyé vers sa salle de classe – en retard, mais le prof d'Histoire de la Magie étant un imperturbable et chiantissime fantôme, ça ne ferait aucune différence –, Théo se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie, Eden sur ses talons.

La vieille infirmière Renata lui jeta un regard inquisiteur depuis son bureau au fond de la grande pièce quand il passa les portes de son domaine. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, il n'y avait qu'un seul lit – en retrait, près du bureau de Renata – dont les rideaux blancs étaient tirés. Et la tête de Bob passa entre les pans pour lui faire signe de se ramener fissa.

— Il devrait s'en sortir, l'informa Bob à voix basse. La vieille Renata et les potions de Grun ont fait des merveilles.

Le regard de Théo se posa sur un homme blafard dont les cheveux sombres courts et bouclés collaient à sa peau moite de sueur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur lui ? demanda Théo dont les vieux réflexes commençaient à le titiller.

— Rien. Pas de papiers, pas de baguette, aucune amulette. Une blessure à l'arme blanche, seulement, au flanc, qui lui a effleuré la rate.

— Un moldu ?

— Nan. Il y a quelque chose de… magique, chez lui. Je…

— Bob. Tes dents.

Bob fronça les sourcils, puis passa sa langue sur ses dents. Ses canines. Elles s'étaient allongées.

— Merde !

Une main sur la bouche, Bob quitta de l'espace feutré en coup de vent pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Théo le suivit, baguette en main. Dehors, l'autre homme était appuyé paumes contre la pierre froide du mur du couloir, respirant bruyamment.

— Putain Théo, lâcha-t-il après une longue expiration, c'est vraiment trop tôt. Il va falloir qu'on renforce les sceaux et les protections. Sinon…

— J'm'en occupe. Tu peux te maîtriser ?

— Ouais. Faut juste que je reste éloigné de ce mec… Ça ira mieux… _après_.

.

La taverne _Le Chaudron Baveur_ , point de jonction entre le Londres moldu et le Londres sorcier, était encore déserte en cette heure extrêmement matinale. Les badauds étaient à peine partis, et les matinaux pas encore arrivés. Et, pourtant, quand Aztragoz y entra, retirant sa cape alourdie par la pluie anglaise et ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds courts, il repéra immédiatement dans la salle l'homme qu'il cherchait.

Il vint s'accouder au comptoir et commanda une infusion. Au son de sa voix, l'homme, qui avait le nez dans les vapeurs de son breuvage, ouvrit les yeux et soupira :

— Non.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que j'allais te dire, rétorqua Aztragoz.

— Ça a forcément à voir avec… avec ton _Maître des Dés_. Non. On a perdu Nael à cause de lui, Lien est partie se terrer les Dieux seuls savent où, alors _non_.

— Hannibal a bougé.

— Que Mahyar aille se faire foutre. Lui, et ses petits jeux.

— Hannibal a bougé, il est sur la trace des Codex et on a perdu le contact avec l'Intendant.

— Tu es meilleur pisteur que moi.

— Ugryn est également sur le coup.

— Echec critique pour me recruter, Aztragoz. Vous ferez sans moi. Que le Monde s'effondre, j'ai accompli mes faits d'armes, et j'en ai plus rien à faire.

— Tu crois que c'est ce que Nael aurait fait ? Qu'elle aurait laissé le Monde s'effondrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de son vieux compa…

La main de l'homme se referma sur la gorge d'Aztragoz et l'enserra. Le barman avait sorti sa baguette, prêt à les séparer, mais commença à paniquer quand il sentit que dans l'air se formaient des filaments de vent, entourant les deux hommes. L'un des filaments vint s'enrouler autour de l'agresseur, lui murmura à l'oreille des mots dans une langue inconnue, _ancienne_ , et l'homme desserra sa main, doucement, pour laisser échapper son vis-à-vis.

Aztragoz recula d'un pas en se toussotant et se massant la gorge, mais détailla néanmoins les filaments de vent d'un air entendu. Puis il plongea sa main libre dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit un petit objet qu'il posa sur le comptoir, à côté de l'homme. Un dé. Un dé de cristal.

— Tu sais quoi en faire, Azradh.

Il tourna les talons et retourna dans le Londres moldu. Quoique l'homme déciderait, il prendrait le dé avec lui. Pour éviter que quelqu'un de malintentionné ne s'empare du si petit mais si puissant objet. Le dernier restant d'une ancienne paire.

* * *

 _Les pions commencent à se mettre en place... Doucement, doucement...  
(Mais est-ce qu'ils seront assez rapides à se mettre en place avant que la partie ne commence _vraiment _?...)_

 _A mercredi~  
_

 _Petit dico en passant :  
\- Les **elfes de maison** (que j'avais oublié de définir dans le chapitre précédent) sont de petites créatures travaillant à Poudlard et servant comme domestiques. Ce sont eux qui, notamment, s'occupent du ménage et de la cuisine. Ils ont la capacité bien pratiques de pouvoir apparaître dans n'importe quel coin du Château.  
\- Les **Moldus** sont des personnes/humains sans pouvoirs magiques._

 _\- Et je ne sais pas si tout le monde le connait, mais dans le Monde d'_ Aventures _, **Aztragoz** (disclamer to Mahyar  & Seb du Grenier) est un Fils de l'Air (ou demi-élémentaire d'Air) et a été le mentor de Shin ; il lui a notamment appris à tirer à l'arc, en plus de quelques autres choses.  
 **\- Ugryn** (disclamer to Mahyar  & Krayn), quant à lui, est le mage-ingénieur qui a fabriqué le bras métallique de Grunlek._

 _ **\- Azradh** est mon OC (avec un caractère bien à lui), qui vient d'une de mes histoires pour me donner un coup de main dans la narration (le pauvre, s'il savait ce qui l'attend...). **Nael** et **Lien** , qui sont simplement citées, sont aussi mes OCs._


	4. Chap IV

_Salutations à toutes et à tous !_

 _Un chapitre le mercredi, as usual ! :3 Merci encore pour tous les favoris et les follows, et à ceux qui me laissent un petit mot qui à chaque fois me fait extrêmement plaisir ! :3_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
_ _Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chap. IV.**

Chapitre sur les sortilèges à base élémentaire. Pas le chapitre préféré de Bob, surtout quand il fallait aborder la partie liée à l'eau – Shin aurait dû briguer le poste de prof de Sortilèges, sincèrement –, mais le sorcier appréciait enseigner aux troisièmes années de Poufsouffle. De bons ptits gars, que Grunlek avait bien encadrés.

Bob laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'armoire où il rangeait quelques livres de cours supplémentaires pour les étourdis occasionnels. Vagabonder vers l'homme oscillant entre conscience et inconscience depuis trois jours dans un coin de l'infirmerie, et le drôle d'effet qu'il avait déclenché en lui. Il avait vérifié le calendrier lunaire, et se demandait s'il devait réorganiser les sessions de travail afin de se donner plus de liberté. Et plus de sécurité.

Il ouvrit l'armoire. Une masse sombre et vaporeuse en sortit, le bouscula, lévita vers le plafond.

Bob sortit sa baguette, pivota vers la masse, leva sa baguette…

Pâlit en reconnaissant la créature.

Un épouvantard.

 _Un épouvantard._

Les élèves hurlèrent alors que l'ombre devint flammes et gronda, laissant deviner entre les langues enflammées une silhouette monstrueuse…

 _Riddikulus… Riddikulus…_

Comment pouvait-il _le_ contrer avec un simple sortilège ?...

— Sortez… **_SORTEZ !_**

Les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle de classe alors que les flammes commençaient à lécher le plafond et les tableaux hurlant de peur. Bob sortit en dernier – il était peut-être lâche, mais la sécurité des enfants passaient avant toute forme de fuite – et verrouilla la lourde porte. Derrière, l'épouvantard avait repris une forme quelconque et cognait contre la porte.

— Alexis, allez chercher un professeur ! ordonna Bob d'une voix blanche. N'importe lequel !

Le jeune troisième année hocha vivement la tête et entraîna un ami à sa suite. Quelques initiatives se manifestèrent et quelques duos ou trios se séparèrent en quête de professeurs, alors que d'autres se rapprochèrent de lui pour lui demander ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. L'un d'eux lui offrit même du chocolat. Grunlek avait décidément bien éduqué ses gamins. Mais Bob ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher la porte.

Le premier groupe à revenir amena, étrangement, Viktor. Au fond du couloir se profilait la silhouette de Théo, talonné par les trois élèves qu'il avait dû rencontrer.

Le Directeur posa une main sur la porte et une autre sur l'épaule de l'enseignant fébrile.

— Un épouvantard, souffla Bob sans pouvoir se résoudre à croiser le regard du plus âgé. Je ne peux pas rentrer. Il…

Il se frappa faiblement la poitrine et Viktor hocha la tête, sortant sa baguette. Théo l'interpela, mais pas assez vite. Le Directeur avait déjà fait reculer le professeur blafard et ses élèves, déverrouillé la porte, l'avait passée et refermée derrière lui.

.

Viktor sortit de la salle, le visage livide. Il annonça d'un ton calme et égal que l'épouvantard n'était plus un problème et passa son chemin. Toutefois… Toutefois, Théo n'arriva pas à accrocher le regard du vieil homme.

.

A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, la vieille Renata changea le linge sur le front de son seul patient de la soirée. L'homme se rétablissait tant bien que mal. Pourtant, sa plaie avait été soignée, les filtres de force du professeur von Krayn remplissaient leur office, mais… mais le Directeur semblait avoir raison quand il disait soupçonner une origine magique de ce mal…

L'infirmière pinça les lèvres devant sa propre incompréhension et pensa proposer au Directeur d'envoyer un hibou à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour leur demander si pareil cas avait déjà été recensé. Elle allait se détourner du lit quand le patient lui attrapa le bras.

Elle se retourna et croisa son regard fiévreux. Il psalmodiait des murmures à peine audibles, si bien qu'elle dut se pencher et lui prêter une oreille attentive…

 _— Théo de Silverberg… Shinddha Kory… Balthazar Octavius Barnabé… Grunlek von Krayn…_

.

.

.

 _— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas protégé ? Tu avais promis ! Tu avais promis Viktor !_

 _Le cadavre d'un homme en sang allongé sur le sol. Agenouillé à côté de lui, les poings serrant les vêtements de l'homme, un petit garçon en larmes dont le regard trahissait colère et tristesse. Théo._

 _Théo, dont les vêtements se tachaient de carmin, alors qu'une fine entaille se creusait en travers de sa gorge._

 _— Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas protégé ?..., demanda une voix d'homme._

 _En un battement de cil, l'enfant était devenu un homme à la gorge ouverte suintant de sang. Viktor leva sa baguette et ferma les yeux, mais cette vision restait gravée sur ses rétines, gravée dans sa peur et sa culpabilité._

* * *

 _Bob morfle, Viktor morfle, et notre homme qui ne veut pas mourir pousse courageusement le scénario vers l'avant... A-t-il bien fait ?_

 _Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous, et à samedi~  
_

 _._

 _Petit dico en passant :  
\- Un **épouvantard** est une créature qui change d'aspect à volonté et prend toujours la forme la plus terrifiante possible (c'est pourquoi personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble). Il aime les endroits sombres et confinés comme les placards et les armoires. Pour en neutraliser un, il faut lancer le sortilège _ Riddikulus _en se concentrant sur une pensée amusante, ce qui lui fera changer de forme.  
\- L' **Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste** est un hôpital londonien spécialisé dans les pathologies et blessures magiques._


	5. Chap V

_Hellow everyone ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et fait une réussite critique devant vos assiettes ! :3_

 _Allez, parce c'est samedi, un nouveau chapitre ! :3_

 _Réponse à une review._ _A. Aries : Penses-tu que Viktor a changé l'épouvantard ?... Je pense plutôt qu'il y ait eu un_ Diffindo _(sort de découpe) couplé à un_ Avada Kedavra _(sort de Mort) qui a volé. Pas sûre que la bestiole s'en soit sortie vivante face à Viktor. XD_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
_ _Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chap. V.**

— Donc il a répété nos noms en boucle ?...

Shin restait toujours pour le petit-déjeuner. Depuis leur premiers pas à Poudlard en tant qu'élèves, c'était le seul repas où ses amis étaient sûrs de le retrouver, à condition de se lever tôt.

Le professeur de Botanique mordit dans un chausson aux pommes et Grunlek lui répondit par l'affirmative.

— Pourtant, ajouta ce dernier, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà rencontré…

— Moi non plus, avoua Shin avant d'enfourner le reste du chausson dans sa bouche, puis demanda après maintes mastications et deux gorgées de thé : Et toi, Théo ? De tes années chez les Aurors ?

— Nan, lâcha l'intéressé avant de vider d'une traite sa tasse de café. On se prend sûrement la tête pour rien.

— Un homme désarmé, contra Grunlek, blessé par une arme blanche visiblement moldue, qui arrive à traverser les sortilèges de protection et de repousse-moldu du domaine, et qui prononce nos noms alors que nous ne le connaissons pas… Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences, si tu veux mon avis.

— Où est Bob ? demanda soudainement Shin.

Grunlek fronça les sourcils et allait proposer à son ami de prendre un peu de café pour se réveiller et suivre la conversation, mais il s'abstint en posant le regard sur le _Tempus_ qui avait affiché l'heure dans les airs en chiffres dorés. Neuf heures moins le quart. Soit un quart d'heure avant le début des cours.

Théo lâcha un juron dans un soupir las, finit en trois bouchées son bol de gruau puis abandonna la table sans un autre mot sous le regard des deux autres hommes.

.

Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Il savait parfaitement que, sous ses robes rouges, sa peau commençait dangereusement à rougeoyer. Que s'il enlevait ses gants et qu'il tendait sa main sous la pluie, ce serait de l'eau chaude qui coulerait de ses doigts.

Bob soupira et, assis par terre contre un mur de pierre, à l'abri sous le dernier mètre de toiture et la gouttière, rentra le cou entre ses épaules. La cloche de début des cours avait sonné, mais il ne ferait pas classe ce matin. Pas dans son état. Habitué à quelques sessions de travail personnel, les élèves de quatrième et cinquième année – ses petits Serdaigles – n'y voyaient rien d'anormal, même si tôt dans l'année scolaire. Une petite comédie bien préparée.

— Prêt pour la Lune de sang ? demanda une voix.

Théo, bien évidemment.

— Autant que je le peux, répliqua Bob avec lassitude.

L'autre homme s'arrêta à côté de lui et s'adossa au mur sans s'asseoir, abrité. La pluie redoubla d'intensité alors que Bob, après un long silence, demanda :

— Et toi ?

— Pas de soucis.

Cette assurance et cette fermeté dans la voix de Théo fit sourire son vis-à-vis, un peu tristement. Bob n'oubliait pas la promesse, le serment qui avait été fait, il y avait des années de cela. Oh, certes, pas un Serment Inviolable, mais avec Théo…

La promesse de tuer quoique ce soit valait bien un Serment Inviolable.

— Tu as déjà renforcé toutes les protections ? s'étonna Bob quelques minutes plus tard. Quand ?

— Hier soir, répondit Théo avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Oh. Je vois. Merci.

Théo hocha la tête.

.

Plusieurs fioles de potions sagement rangées dans sa sacoche, Grunlek marchait d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie. Le patient anonyme de Renata commençait à vider les stocks de filtres de force et de potions de sommeil sans rêve de l'infirmière.

Assise à son bureau, Renata leva la tête lorsque le petit bonhomme entra. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire, puis lui indiqua le lit de son patient anonyme. Lit dont les rideaux étaient écartés, et dont l'occupant, le haut du corps redressé à l'aide de coussins, semblait paisiblement endormi.

Grunlek remit en mains propres sa sacoche à Renata puis se dirigea vers l'homme qui ouvrit les yeux à son approche. Toujours aussi pâle, et son regard sombre était toujours un peu fiévreux, quoique lucide :

— Grunlek von Krayn.

Le petit homme fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta à côté du lit et croisa les bras, suspicieux :

— C'est mon nom, en effet. Mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà croisé.

— Non. Je suis venu pour vous prévenir, vous et vos amis…

— Comment nous connaissez-vous ?

— Vous êtes… parce que vous êtes… de l'Ancien Monde… de l'Ancien Sang… Il vous cherche…

— Qui nous cherche ?

 _— Vladimir Hannibal…_

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier... de la première partie de cette histoire... Mais y a-t-il vraiment une seule histoire, en ce Monde ?..._

 _Dis-moi,_ Destin _, combien de trames as-tu emmêlé et démêlé en ces lieux ?... Qu'as-tu prévu pour eux ?..._

 _._

 _A mercredi~_

 _._

 _Petit dico en passant :  
\- Un **Auror** un membre d'une élite spéciale du ministère de la Magie dont le rôle est de retrouver et d'emprisonner les mages noirs à Azkaban (une prison pour sorciers et autres créatures magiques). Il faut faire 3 ans de formation, très difficile et intensive, après les 7 ans d'étude à Poudlard.  
Ce que je trouve intéressant, c'est que les Aurors terminent leur formation à 21 ans... et les chevaliers, eux, se font adouber à 21 ans.  
\- Un **Serment inviolable** est un accord volontaire entre deux sorciers qui ne peut être brisé que par la mort de l'un d'eux._


	6. Chap VI

_Nous y voilà._

 _Comme annoncé, dernier chapitre de la première partie de cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera samedi, puis ce sera tous les samedis (parce que les chapitres seront plus longs, et parce que je serais en cours les mercredis)._

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Un OC m'appartenant vous fera ses salutations dans ce chapitre.  
_ _Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Un peu de musique, aussi, qui accompagnera une partie de ce chapitre. Il s'agit de_ La complainte d'un coureur de bois _(qui est sur youtube :_ _watch?v=Bz_dRab6otc)._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chap. VI.**

Grunlek, d'un coup de baguette, avait attiré à lui un tabouret et s'y était assis pour converser avec l'homme. Ce dernier avait le regard vissé sur la baguette du professeur, perplexe.

— Vous connaissez nos noms, mais nous ne connaissons pas le vôtre, monsieur…

— Bragg…, se présenta l'homme en reportant son regard sur Grunlek. On me surnomme aussi l'Intendant.

— Et vous vouliez nous prévenir, c'est bien cela ?

— C'est exact, Maître nain…

Le regard suspicieux de Grunlek fondit comme neige sous soleil d'été pour se parer d'une expression nostalgique :

— Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas appelé ainsi.

— Je sais… C'était une jeune femme, n'est-ce pas ?... Nael était son nom…

— Vous la connaissez ? s'enquit vivement Grunlek. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle est morte, il y a quelques années… Mes condoléances, je crois savoir qu'elle était une amie pour vous…

— Morte ? souffla le professeur. Comment ?

— Tuée… par l'homme qui vous cherche…

— Vladimir Hannibal, c'est ça ?

— C'est cela, oui…

Grunlek hocha légèrement, assimilant l'information et le goût amer qui y était maintenant associé.

— Pourquoi cet homme nous cherche-t-il ? finit-il par demander.

— Vous et vos amis avez quelque chose qui l'intéresse, répondit Bragg dans un souffle court, si bien que Grunlek pensa lui donner un filtre de force.

— Quoi ?

— Les Codex.

Grunlek fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire toute référence à ces prétendus « Codex ». Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que sont ces… Codex ?

— Fut-il un temps où ils étaient des artefacts magiques d'une extrême puissance… Maintenant, peu de gens savent quelle forme ils ont pris…

— Et vous ?

— Non, malheureusement.

— Qui saurait ?

— Celui qui m'a envoyé vers vous…

— Et qui est… ?

Bragg jeta quelques coups d'œil alertes à Renata et balaya la salle du regard, avant de prendre une inspiration et de se pencher vers Grunlek pour lui souffler :

— Personne ne connaît son nom… Mais il se présente sous celui de _Mahyar_.

.

 _Ecoutez tous mes bons amis  
_ _Vous qui vivez bien à votre aise  
_ _Je vais vous chanter le récit  
_ _De toutes les grandes misères  
_ _Qu'on peut avoir sur les chantiers  
_ _A travailler à s'ennuyer  
_ _Dans une forêt si sévère  
_ _Surtout dans le temps de l'hiver…_

Le vieux pub était silencieux, malgré sa vingtaine de clients. Seules la voix de la femme et la musique de son luth résonnaient. Le dernier entré resta un instant près de la porte, le temps de nettoyer ses lunettes, puis se déplaça vers le comptoir le plus silencieusement qu'il le put, commanda à voix basse un whiskey avant de s'installer sur un haut tabouret. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à interrompre la femme. Car il était venu pour elle.

 _Quand faut partir pour les chantiers  
_ _Il nous faut tous quitter nos femmes  
_ _Nous faut quitter pareillement  
_ _Ce qui nous coûte le plus cher  
_ _Nos femmes et nos petits enfants  
_ _Restés terrés comme des loups  
_ _Dans une forêt si sévère  
_ _Surtout dans le temps de l'hiver_

Le barman le servit avec des gestes économes, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Personne ne tourna la tête pour les intimer au silence, leurs attentions fixées sur la femme.

 _Ici ils nous font travailler  
_ _Tous les six jours de la semaine  
_ _Le jour de l'an pareillement  
_ _Ainsi que tous les jours de fête  
_ _Qu'il vente pleuve ou bien qu'il neige  
_ _Même s'il fait les quatre temps  
_ _La misère est notre salaire  
_ _Surtout dans le temps de l'hiver_

L'homme balaya la salle du regard, scrutant chaque personne, cherchant le danger en ce lieu enchanteur et enchanté. Mais il ne décela aucune aura belliqueuse, aucune mauvaise intention dans les postures, aucune silhouette ennemie.

 _C'est par un dimanche au matin  
_ _Au début de l'année nouvelle  
_ _J'étais couché sur les sapins  
_ _Chantant pour dissiper mes peines  
_ _En composant cette chanson  
_ _C'est en pensant à ma maison  
_ _Et c'est en pensant à ma belle  
_ _Surtout dans le temps de l'hiver_

Il jeta donc un dernier regard à la porte, s'assurant qu'il l'avait bien dans son champ de vision, puis s'accouda au comptoir, verre dans une main, et soupira de contentement. La musique de la femme le délassait. Elle les délaissait tous.

Une vieille magie était à l'œuvre.

 _Ecoutez tous mes bons amis  
_ _Vous qui vivez bien à votre aise  
_ _Je viens de vous chanter le récit  
_ _De toutes les grandes misères  
_ _Qu'on peut avoir sur les chantiers  
_ _A travailler à s'ennuyer…  
_ _Dans une forêt si sévère  
_ _Surtout dans le temps de l'hiver…_

Les dernières notes résonnèrent un moment dans l'air avant de s'évanouir dans le silence. Il y eut un moment de battement, comme si chacun essayait de faire durer cet instant magique si rare en ces jours, puis un homme applaudit. Puis un autre, et un autre. Toute la salle applaudit la femme qui posa son luth sur son socle.

L'homme sourit, puis avala une gorgée de son alcool. Il descendit de son tabouret, verre en main, slaloma entre les clients et s'approcha de la femme :

— Il est étonnant d'entendre la voix d'une barde en ces jours sombres.

La femme leva le regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils, soudainement sur la défensive. Mais l'homme ne fit que lui tendre sa main libre :

— Je me prénomme Ugryn. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, mais vous avez sûrement déjà croisé un de mes amis, Aztragoz.

La femme cilla, puis se détendit légèrement et se leva pour serrer la main tendue :

— Lien.

 **FIN PARTIE I**

* * *

 _Voilà, Destin. Tes pions sont là, ceux dans l'ombre se tiennent prêts. Tes trames vibrent, impatientes._

 _Echangerons-nous un mot, un regard, un verre avant que tout ne commence ?..._

 _Ou souhaites-tu lancer les dés au plus vite, avant que ton Domaine ne se déchire ?..._


	7. ENTRE-DEUX

_Bonne année 2016 à toutes et à tous ! Bonne santé, et plein de bonnes choses pour ce nouveau calendrier !_

 _Et je ne sais pas si ce site est en PLS ou pas, mais ça beugue au niveau des reviews... Elles ne s'affichent pas sur la page; ce n'est pas un problème pour ceux dont je reçois les notifications, mais comme je n'en reçois pas pour certains d'entre vous quand vous m'écrivez... Well. Je suis désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu._

 _A. Aries : Renata n'est pas un personnage d'Aventures (je ne voulais pas mettre Maeda en infirmière, pour des raisons plutôt... évidente *zieute vers le prof de Défense*), et concernant le nom, je l'ai trouvé au hasard dans un Que sais-je? sur la Sorcellerie. Au moins, on reste dans le thème. XD  
L'échec critique pour la naissance de Nael est fortement plausible; et pour le câlin, ça va être comme câliner un hérisson, faut y aller doucement et trouver le bon angle. Mais elle en a besoin.  
Concernant les bardes... J'aimerais dire que j'en connais plusieurs (irl) qui pourraient correspondre. Mais le rôle de Lien pourrait bien ne pas se cantonner qu'au barde grattant son crincrin (pardon Lien, pas taper) dans les pubs. Je n'en dis pas plus.  
Et je pense que ce cher Destin ira volontiers s'asseoir en terrasse prendre un café s'il y a un croissant à la clef. Qui sait, peut-être pourriez-vous échanger quelques paroles si tu lui offres un autre croissant en offrande ?  
(Et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'aime écrire ces lignes de fin~ ) _

_Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'_ univers d'Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs).  
Mais, dans ce chapitre... Trois personnages. Un appartenant à Mahyar (nous le connaissons tous), et un m'appartenant, et un autre entre les deux... Certains d'entre vous les reconnaîtront, les auront croisés aux détours d'une histoire ou, qui sait, auront peut-être pu échanger une ou deux paroles avec eux. Ils sauront se reconnaître.  
_ _Je ne me fais toujours pas de piécettes sur mes écrits, as usual._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

ENTRE-DEUX

— _La partie s'annonce serrée._

 _Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées et un homme s'étaient retrouvés dans la bibliothèque d'une maison à l'écart de toute civilisation. Lentement, la luminosité faiblit et le mobilier et les murs s'effacèrent pour laisser place au Néant._

— _Douteriez-vous de nos chances de réussite, Gardienne ?_

— Vos _chances de réussite, Diable Enoch. Je ne suis qu'observatrice dans cette partie._

 _Enoch pinça les lèvres avec un regard entendu, puis le glissa jusqu'au troisième individu encapuchonné qui, lui, laissait ses doigts courir pensivement le long de fines trames encore fragiles._

— _Qu'est-ce que tout ceci vous rapporte, Gardienne ? souffla le Diable en penchant légèrement la tête de côté._

— _Rien, répondit-elle franchement. Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que les dérapages qui ont lieu dans ce Monde ne se répercutent pas aux autres Mondes._

 _Enoch capta le regard indéfinissable que le troisième individu posa sur la Gardienne et sourit. Intéressant intéressant…_

— _Et toi,_ Mahyar, _que comptes-tu faire de ton… atout ? Parce que moi, j'aurais bien une ou deux utilisations intéressantes pour…_

— _Tu n'y toucheras pas._

— _Oh, tout de suite tout de suite…_

 _Enoch fit quelques pas dansant de côté, se rapprochant de la Gardienne. Il accrocha son regard méfiant, devina un mouvement sous sa cape sombre. Mal-à-l'aise ? Non, sur la défensive. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, par pure provocation, et il capta la danse de lumière et d'ombre dans ses prunelles. Il se pencha en avant, curieux de découvrir quelques secrets…_

— Enoch _, claqua la voix calme du_ Maître des Dés _dans le silence du Néant des Possibles._

 _Position offensive, en fait. Enoch se redressa et s'éloigna nonchalamment hors de danger alors que la Gardienne se détendait et adressa un regard au Dieu du Destin._

— _Quoiqu'il en soit, dit le Diable, tes Élus sont bien difficiles à faire sortir de leur tanière. L'Intendant est, je dois l'admettre, dans un piteux état –_ encore _– et les évènements ne vont pas tarder à se précipiter…_

— _Je sais tout cela, répliqua le Dieu._

— _Toi, oui. Mais notre observatrice ici présente n'est aucunement omnisciente, si je ne m'abuse. Et tu nous obliges tous à travailler ensemble – enfin, tu as ordonné un cessez-le-feu entre Dieux et Diables – et, crois-moi, rien n'est plus énervant que de ne pas pouvoir titiller Lumière comme je le faisais auparavant._

— _Que ce schème destructeur soit brisé et vous pourrez tous retourner à vos conflits._

— _Mmh. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout si nous ne voulons pas intervenir directement._

— _Pourtant, vous en mourrez d'envie, objecta la Gardienne._

— _« Mourir » d'envie n'est pas la meilleure expression, mais vous avez l'idée._

— _Les Dieux et les Diables ont décidé il y a bien longtemps de ne plus interférer directement dans les affaires des mortels, compléta le Dieu du Destin._

— _Juste donner quelques coups de pouce, à la rigueur…, précisa Enoch._

— _Quand cela sert tes objectifs._

— _Rooh, ça va, c'était juste un Titan ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne, tu risquerais de perdre encore un de tes aventuriers !_

 _La Gardienne lança un regard interrogateur au Dieu du Destin, qui balaya cette digression d'un mouvement de la main._

— _Et ensuite, Maître du Jeu ? enchaîna Enoch. Quand Hannibal sera neutralisé, que comptes-tu faire des Codex ? Les arracher ? Quitte à tuer ? Qu'en pensez-vous, Gardienne, devrait-il anéantir des vies pour ces artefacts ?_

 _Un mouvement à peine perceptible sous la cape, et le regard de la Gardienne se fit fuyant :_

— _Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, et je n'ai pas à interférer dans les schèmes de votre Monde, Diable Enoch. Je l'ai déjà dit : je ne suis qu'une observatrice._

 _Un sourire cruel fendit le visage du Diable. Il pouvait la sentir, il pouvait la_ goûter _, cette culpabilité de rester dans les règles, cette envie_ viscérale _d'abandonner sa neutralité, d'arracher sa cape et sauter, lame au clair, sur le plateau de jeu. Une erreur. Elle en perdrait son libre-arbitre, et ne serait plus qu'un pion à la merci des dés du Destin._

 _Il en était certain, maintenant; la Gardienne était plus humaine qu'inhumaine. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il observa le Dieu et la Gardienne alors qu'ils avaient leurs attentions rivées sur les trames. Bien…_

— _Sur ce, puisque tes pions bougent, mes pions bougent, que la Gardienne observe sagement et que le Monde s'effrite doucement, je vais me retirer. Mes salutations._

 _Enoch s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de disparaître dans les ombres. La Gardienne resta attentive quelques secondes, attendant l'entourloupe de la part du Diable, mais finit par se détendre alors que le silence régnait._

— _Merci, entendit-elle._

 _Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard du Dieu du Destin. Merci de quoi ? Beaucoup de choses. Très peu également. Elle baissa le regard sur les trames, puis hocha faiblement la tête :_

— _Pas de quoi._

 _Le silence régna encore quelques instants, alors que la Gardienne détaillait quelques trames sans y être attentive, tournant et retournant des paroles prononcées. Puis elle leva le regard sur le Dieu du Destin :_

— _Concernant les Codex…_

— _Enoch a soulevé ce point pour vous…_

— _Je sais, Destin, le coupa-t-elle. Mais il mérite d'être abordé. Que comptez-vous faire pour les Codex ?_

 _Le Dieu fronça les sourcils, puis fuit son regard pour le poser sur des trames possibles._

— _Destin !..._

 _Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à lui, avait sorti un bras de sa cape pour poser une main sur l'avant-bras du Dieu, ne se retenant qu'à la dernière minute et se reculant d'un pas avant d'avoir pu le toucher._

— _Destin._

 _Il avait pu, de ce rapprochement fugace, effleurer les trames de la Gardienne et les émotions qui y étaient ancrées. De la peur. De l'incompréhension. De la colère. Un sentiment d'impuissance._

— _Plusieurs solutions s'offrent à moi, lui offrit-il simplement. Mais il faudrait déjà que plusieurs points soient franchis. Cela ne mérite pas notre attention pour le moment, ni que vous vous torturiez l'esprit avec, petite chose._

— _Vous tuerez._

— _Se passera ce qui doit se passer, afin de préserver l'équilibre. Si cela est nécessaire, petite chose, pour mon Monde, oui, je tuerai. Le cas échéant, ferai-je de vous mon ennemie ?_

 _Il croisa son regard changeant alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre, et elle lâcha, le regard dur :_

— _Si cela est nécessaire, Destin, oui._

* * *

 _Bien des choses se passent dans les ombres, loin des regards des mortels... loin des regards des aventuriers - peuvent-ils encore garder ce titre, d'ailleurs ?..._

 _Complots, alliances, marchés et fourberies._

 _Reste à savoir combien de temps tout ceci restera caché..._

 _._

 _A samedi~_


	8. PARTIE II Chap I

_Les reviews marchent à nouveau ! Yepee ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !_

 _Concernant aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas vous mentir... ce chapitre est mon préféré._

 _Cher Guest, voici la suite !_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'univers d'_ Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Azradh, Lien et Nael, eux, sont mes OCs qui ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu le temps d'une histoire.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **PARTIE II**

 **Chap. I.**

— Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà pensé à envoyer à Hannibal une carte explicative sur ce qu'il s'apprête à faire ?

Ugryn hoqueta de surprise et recracha sa gorgée de thé dans sa tasse avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Désolée, la barde glissa une serviette propre vers lui.

Le vieux pub avait retrouvé un volume sonore habituel, entre les discussions à voix basses et les éclats de rire, les verres que l'on entrechoque pour porter un toast et les couverts tintant sur les assiettes. Le mage-ingénieur toussa dans la serviette avant de prendre plusieurs inspirations erratiques, puis leva un regard sur Lien de l'autre côté de la table, son luth à ses côtés. Elle avait posé cette question le plus sérieusement du monde.

— Si cela pouvait être aussi simple…, soupira Ugryn. Azradh, votre ami, a été également contacté.

— Par vous ?

— Non, par Aztragoz.

— Vous êtes fou.

— Il a tenu à y aller lui-même. Et, de par les marques rouges sur sa gorge, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de jouer sur la corde sensible.

Lien baissa les yeux et les ferma, dans un bref instant de recueillement. Ugryn en profita pour ajuster ses lunettes, passa une main dans ses cheveux gris, et attendit sagement que la femme revienne vers lui.

— Pardonnez-moi, murmura-t-il quand la femme rouvrit les yeux, je ne voulais pas…

—… jouer sur la corde sensible ? acheva Lien avec un petit sourire. J'ai fait mon deuil de Nael, mais pas Azradh. Il était très attaché à elle.

— Etaient-ils… ?

— Non. Mais ils étaient très proches. Ils se connaissaient déjà quand je les ai rencontrés.

— Quand était-ce ?

Lien fronça les sourcils, détailla l'homme en face d'elle et lâcha un petit rire, mi-figue mi-raisin :

— Vous cherchez à savoir si je connais toute l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis conteuse d'histoires, Maître Ugryn, c'est mon métier de voyager, avec ou sans mes compagnons, à travers le monde et de conter. Mais aussi de les rassembler. Ne vous leurrez pas, personne de mortel ne connaît la véritable histoire, il y a trop de zones d'ombre, trop de magie pour notre temps. Les seuls qui savent, ce sont les Dieux et les Diables… enfin, ce qu'il en reste…

— Pourtant, vous êtes une partie de la mémoire de notre Monde.

— Notre Monde a changé, contra Lien d'une voix plus dure. Il a changé il y a bien longtemps, car Hannibal a tenté de déchoir les Dieux et les Diables. Il a échoué, contré par un groupe d'aventuriers. Les Codex ont voyagé, changé maintes fois de mains. Puis ils ont disparu. Cachés ? Détruits ?... Ou ont-ils trop changé pour que l'on ait pu suivre leur trace ?

— Les rumeurs racontent qu'ils seraient aux mains de ces fameux aventuriers, souffla Ugryn d'une voix plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Les rumeurs racontent maintes choses qui se contredisent toutes. Seule une entité connaît les tenants et les aboutissants, et il s'agit du Maître des Dés.

— Une autre personne ?...

— Vous pensez que Nael m'aurait dit quelque chose avant de mourir ? Si elle était au courant, elle n'a rien lâché. Et elle n'aurait rien lâché, pas même sous la torture.

— Vous n'étiez pas là…

— Non, le coupa-t-elle. J'aurais aimé. Qu'elle n'ait pas eu à mourir seule.

Ugryn but une gorgée de thé tiède sans ajouter un mot et laissa un silence s'installer entre eux. Il cherchait comment relancer la conversation sans paraître malpoli ou blessant pour ne pas la brusquer et faire échouer sa mission par la même occasion. Mais ce fut Lien qui, après avoir bu la dernière goutte de son chocolat viennois, planta son regard dans celui d'Ugryn :

— Qu'est-ce que le Maître des Dés attend de moi, exactement ?

.

Bob força une inspiration profonde à gonfler ses poumons alors que son mal de tête revenait en force. Dans sa besace, il fourra un pantalon de rechange, une gourde d'eau claire, et un nécessaire de soin. Rien de magique. Il laissa également sa baguette en épicéa sur son bureau, passa une cape sombre sur ses épaules et sortit de ses appartements pour tomber sur Shin qui l'attendait, toujours caché dans ses éternels habits bleus et adossé au mur, et qui leva un baluchon plein à craquer :

— Tiens, venant droit des cuisines. Grunlek est encore en cours en ce moment.

— Merci, sourit Bob.

Il faillit tendre la main pour que Shin lui donne le baluchon mais son ami quitta son poste pour commencer à marcher sans un mot. Bob esquissa un sourire, ajusta la sangle de sa besace et emboîta le pas, marchant à côté de lui en silence.

Shin l'accompagna un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent du Château et qu'ils retrouvent Théo. Le regard de Bob se posa immédiatement sur une curiosité : une épée au flanc du professeur de DCFM. Shin lui tendit le baluchon de nourriture, puis leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de s'en retourner à ses serres.

— Allons-y, dit Théo en commençant à se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite.

Bob hocha la tête avant de déglutir, jeta un coup d'œil au ciel rougeoyant de l'après-midi et leva son capuchon sur sa tête, suivant Théo. Courage. _Courage_ …

.

Le trajet s'était fait en silence, Théo n'étant pas forcément très loquace dans ces moments-là et Bob se concentrant pour garder une puissante magie sous contrôle. Ce dernier fut presque soulagé quand son regard se posa sur une maisonnette de pierre, et sur les sceaux au sol l'entourant, marqués de rochers blancs qui commençaient à luire dans le soir.

Théo passa les protections et laissa Bob les franchir à sa suite avant de lever les mains, les poser sur le mur invisible que formait le dernier rempart extérieur et psalmodier des mots dans une vieille langue, activant le sceau. Une protection. Un piège mortel. La dernière alternative. Rien n'y rentrerait, rien n'en sortirait. Et si, par le plus grand des malheurs, tous les autres sceaux venaient à être détruits, il se rétracterait vers son épicentre, tuant tout ce qui y était enfermé. Eux. _Lui_.

Bob recula pour entrer dans la maison. Une seule pièce, le sol dallé garni de tracés. Dans un coin, il déposa ses affaires, avant de retirer ses robes rouges et d'observer sa peau. Elle rougeoyait légèrement, et sur le dos de ses mains se dessinaient des débuts d'écailles.

Il inspira, puis expira, la boule au ventre. Par acquis de conscience, il passa une main sur son front et dans ses cheveux, puis se pencha pour retirer ses bottes et ses chaussettes, ne gardant que son pantalon. Il se dirigea vers l'épicentre, scruta les tracés. Théo avait dû y passer des heures. La nuit entière. Trois sceaux d'astreinte, plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Théo lui-même pourrait passer le quatrième sceau d'astreinte, mais les deux hommes savaient pertinemment qu'il _était_ le quatrième sceau. Lui et son épée.

Et si le quatrième sceau venait lui aussi à tomber, il en resterait deux à l'extérieur de la maison, puis le dernier rempart.

Sept sceaux qui devraient tenir une nuit.

.

Bob fit jouer ses muscles, puis s'assit au centre des sceaux. Théo entra dans la maisonnette, ferma la porte derrière lui, puis déposa également sa propre besace, le sac de nourriture et sa cape dans un coin. Bob se coucha, dos nu contre les dalles froides, puis expira douloureusement.

— Prêt ? demanda-t-il.

Théo ne répondit pas, posa le genou droit en terre et sa main droite sur le premier sceau. Les tracés s'illuminèrent brièvement, arrachant un cri à Bob qui se couvrit le visage, crachant un juron dans une langue impie. L'autre homme se recula, activa le deuxième de la même manière, arrachant encore un cri à Bob. Puis le troisième.

Seule la respiration saccadée de Bob tranchait le silence quand Théo activa le quatrième sceau. Puis il se releva, sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'adossa contre le mur de pierre, observant Bob qui s'était recroquevillé en position fœtale, et posa la pointe de la lame sur les dalles. Tous les tracés s'illuminèrent une dernière fois, le hurlement de Bob leur faisant écho.

Théo ferma brièvement les yeux, murmurant une prière silencieuse, alors qu'un craquement sordide brisa le silence, accompagné d'un gémissement. Théo rouvrit les yeux, scruta le corps de Bob, immobile, et décala son pied pour répartir le poids de son corps plus intelligemment.

Une langue de feu jaillit vers lui et frappa le premier sceau.

Bob se redressa sur ses genoux, lui fit face. Ses yeux étaient uniformément rouges, des cornes recourbées avaient poussé sur son crâne. Elle était en train de sortir. L'entité tapie à l'intérieur de Bob.

Bob se releva lentement, et Théo et lui se fixèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

Une langue de feu frappa à nouveau le premier sceau.

Elle testait les protections. Elle les testait toujours.

Bob se plia en deux, hurla alors que les flammes se déchaînèrent autour de lui, emplissant le dôme protecteur. Quand, de longues minutes plus tard, les hurlements se turent enfin et que les flammes eurent disparu, Théo détailla la forme humanoïde qui se tenait au centre des sceaux. Deux ailes membraneuses rouges et griffues se rétractèrent par manque de place dans son dos. Sa peau rougeoyante était presque totalement parsemée d'écailles. Des griffes avaient remplacé les ongles. La créature lui adressa un sourire cruel, dévoilant ses canines affutées qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à planter dans la gorge de son vis-à-vis, et une langue serpentine vint goûter l'air à la recherche de la peur. Non, Théo n'avait pas peur. Pas encore.

La créature leva la main vers Théo, et une gerbe de flammes sortit du corps de la créature et vint frapper la première protection. La gerbe ne cessa pas, et si la créature faisait preuve de calme pendant les premières minutes, les flammes ne tardèrent pas à s'intensifier.

Combien de temps passa ? Des secondes, des minutes, des heures ?

La première protection céda.

.

Théo jeta un coup d'œil aux tracés alors que la créature s'acharnait contre le second sceau. Puis, il tourna la tête et sonda les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite par une fissure dans le mur de pierre, essayant de deviner combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Le second sceau vacillait. La créature força. Le second sceau se brisa. La créature lui adressa un sourire, entre satisfaction vorace et cruauté inhumaine. Théo serra un peu plus la poignée et le pommeau de son épée.

La créature tendit les deux mains vers Théo. Les flammes vinrent frapper avec force le troisième sceau.

.

 _— HORS DE MON CHEMIN, MORTEL !_

Théo quitta son mur, fit un moulinet d'épée pour s'assouplir le poignet, surveillant l'état du sceau du coin de l'œil. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud de derrière le troisième sceau. Qui commença à vaciller.

La lame brilla préventivement, alors que la créature s'acharnait sur la protection. Elle hurla de rage.

Puis les flammes s'évanouirent.

Elle braqua un regard haineux sur Théo avant de s'avancer vers le sceau, posa ses mains griffues contre la barrière qui pulsa à son contact et s'arqua, de l'énergie magique entourant ses mains. La barrière la rejeta, elle glissa jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau au centre. Furieuse, elle tendit à nouveau les mains, des flammes s'échappant de son corps pour venir s'écraser contre la protection, et ce fut à ce moment-là que Théo le remarqua.

Un point de rupture dans la barrière.

C'était la première fois que la créature employait une telle technique.

Théo serra les dents alors que la rupture commençait à s'étendre le long du dôme, s'efforça à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur en s'imposant une respiration lente et se mit en position de défense, sur le côté de la créature, presque dans son dos, pointe de la lame vers elle, prêt à bondir et ses boucliers les plus puissants se déployant autour de lui.

Les flammes s'évanouirent. La créature vacilla, hurla et Théo fut contraint de se boucher les oreilles, lâchant son épée par la même occasion. Lorsqu'il put se redresser, la créature était tombée à genoux, et ses ailes commençaient à disparaître.

Théo lâcha malgré lui un soupir de soulagement en ramassant puis rengainant son épée. Ils n'étaient pas passés loin.

Bob reprit le contrôle de son corps, lentement, sûrement. Il hurla plusieurs fois, entre hoquets de souffrance et larmes de soulagement. Parfois, le sol s'embrasait, une boule de feu était lâchée au hasard, mourant avant d'avoir pu atteindre la protection que Théo consolidait en attendant.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longs instants que la voix éraillée de Bob émergea :

— Oh putain… oh putain ch'uis de retour… on est pas passé loin…

Il roula sur le dos et éclata d'un rire faiblard alors que Théo alla fouiller dans la besace de Bob pour en sortir le pantalon – puisque celui que portait l'homme n'avait pas résisté à la première gerbe de flammes – et la gourde d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette, promena son regard au dehors, puis revint vers Bob. Il abaissa le troisième sceau avec maintes précautions, retenant sa respiration quand la chaleur le frappa de plein fouet, puis alla s'agenouiller à côté de l'homme et l'aida à boire à la gourde.

— Merci vieux… ch'uis crevé…

Un petit rire narquois échappa à Théo et il lui donna le pantalon et la gourde avant de se détourner et de sortir de la maison, appréciant l'air frais sur son visage. Il s'éloigna encore de la porte, contourna la maisonnette, puis s'effondra contre un mur, son cœur prêt à bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Ils n'étaient pas passés loin. Putain, ils n'étaient pas passés loin.

Il se força à retrouver son calme avant que Bob n'émerge de la maisonnette, titubant mais lui-même et habillé, chassant les dernières miettes de nourriture du coin de ses lèvres. En prenant son temps, Théo abaissa les trois autres protections, prit la besace et la cape que son ami lui tendit de ses bras tremblants de fatigue, puis ils se mirent en route vers le Château.

— Tu fais cours aujourd'hui ? demanda Bob d'une voix nasillarde.

— Seulement l'après-midi.

— Oh. Tes premières années font leur première séance sans moi. Faudrait qu'tu les disciplines un peu, ces marmots.

— Pas mon boulot, j'suis pas Directeur de Maison.

— Tu devrais. Quoique, on aurait une mini-armée à Poudlard. Ce s'rait bizarre…

Bob s'appuya contre Théo pour passer un enchevêtrement de racines sans se casser la figure. Une fois cet obstacle passé, Théo arrêta son ami et sortit son épée de son fourreau avant de se retourner :

— Y a un truc qui cloche.

Bob généra une boule de feu préventive au creux d'une de ses mains. Enfin, _tenta_. Puisque la boule de feu mourut lamentablement à peine née, et Bob fixa ses mains entre énervement et lassitude.

— Continuons, lâcha Théo.

Il se retourna et posa le regard sur le bourdon magique gravé de runes rougeoyantes contre lequel s'appuyait à présent Bob. Mais il choisit de ne rien dire.

Un trait les frôla et continua sa route pour s'écraser loin d'eux dans l'ombre des arbres. Théo leva son épée vers l'origine du trait et le bout du bâton de Bob s'enflamma, prêt à cramer tout ce qui bougeait dans cette foutue forêt.

— C'est bon, c'est moi les mecs !

Ils reconnurent la voix avant d'avoir pu apercevoir la silhouette se déplaçant agilement entre les arbres pour les rejoindre.

— Shin ! s'exclama Bob, soulagé.

— Désolé, leur dit le professeur de Botanique en s'arrêtant à leurs côtés. J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans les ombres.

— Des acromentules, sûrement, gronda Théo.

Bob devina plus qu'il ne vit la moue dégoûtée de Shin derrière son masque, puis posa le regard sur l'arc long qu'il tenait.

— En route, lâcha Théo.

Shin les laissa passer devant, puis généra une flèche de glace qu'il encocha préventivement, attentif aux ombres autour d'eux alors qu'ils retournaient au Château.

.

Azradh donna un petit coup de pied dans le cadavre de l'araignée, transpercée d'une flèche de glace – Aztragoz avait bien formé son élève. Malgré la grosseur de l'arachnide – soixante-dix centimètres à tout casser –, l'homme ne reconnaissait pas une acromentule. Non. Cette sale bête avait la carapace trop solide, les pattes trop fines pour être une de ces créatures. Un bref éclat sur la carapace attira son attention. Prudemment, Azradh s'accroupit, souleva une patte raide, et posa son regard sur un fragment minéral.

Un fragment minéral suintant de magie.

Azradh reconnut sans peine une gemme de pouvoir.

* * *

 _Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut vaincre qu'avec une ancienne magie, un ancien serment... Un serment oublié, mais gravé..._

 _Il y a des choses qui sont parfois vouées à se répéter... Mais parfois, si l'on prend la peine, si l'on tend l'oreille, on peut peut-être les changer..._

 _._

 _A samedi~_

 _(Oui, après_ Faire plus ample connaissance _, je m'étais promis de ne plus mettre Bob à poils... Manqué, on dirait.)  
Et si la description de l'entité tapie au sein de Bob diffère de ce que l'on a pu voir dans un _certain _épisode, c'est normal, ce chapitre a été écrit_ bien avant _cet épisode._


	9. Chapt II

_Merci à tous pour vos mots doux, vos favoris et vos follows ! :3_

 _(Puisque la question a été posée : Lien se prononce comme si c'était écrit "Lienne")_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'univers d'_ Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Azradh, Lien et Nael, eux, sont mes OCs qui ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu le temps d'une histoire.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chap. II.**

Une pluie diluvienne et habituelle inondait l'Ecosse. Dans le train, seule dans son compartiment, Lien fredonnait en feuilletant un carnet à la couverture de cuir. Celui où elle notait toutes les histoires qu'elle amassait au cours de ses voyages. Elle possédait une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais elle appréciait aussi mettre ce qu'elle connaissait sur papier. Une manière de pérenniser son savoir, dans un monde où la tradition orale ne subsistait qu'en quelques poches disséminées.

Du moins, elle posait sur papier tout matériel qui n'était pas un danger potentiel pour le monde. Car certaines histoires n'étaient pas faites pour être dévoilées aux profanes.

La femme soupira puis ferma son carnet, avant de se lever et de descendre l'étui de son luth du porte-bagage. Elle rangea le carnet, puis tira l'instrument et s'installa pour pincer les cordes. La mélodie d'une vieille chanson de geste naquit sous ses doigts, les paroles dansèrent dans l'air avec les notes de musique.

Le temps fila sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle eut du mal à émerger quand la voix du contrôleur annonça par l'entremise de l'interphone que le train arrivait en gare. La barde rangea son instrument, s'assura que l'étui était bien fermé, puis s'habilla pour sortir, attrapa ses affaires et se présenta devant la porte. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Loin de là.

.

L'auberge des _Trois Balais_ n'était pas bien difficile à trouver; Pré-au-Lard, le village sorcier, lui, avait été plus compliqué à dénicher. Surtout pour une non-sorcière. Lien regrettait presque de ne pas avoir attendu quelques mois de plus pour attraper un Poudlard Express. D'autant plus qu'elle avait dû utiliser un Portoloin. Et qu'elle avait avalé un petit-déjeuner avant. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas resté longtemps dans son estomac.

Dieux, qu'elle détestait ce genre de moyen de transport.

Mais, avec la pluie battante, personne ne fit attention à son arrivée maladroite. Elle put donc continuer sa route et pousser la porte de l'auberge.

La chaleur et l'agitation vinrent la réchauffer. Son regard fut instantanément attiré par la source d'une musique entraînante, et elle avisa sur une petite estrade des instruments enchantés qui jouaient sans musiciens. La barde s'interrogea brièvement sur l'intérêt d'un tel procédé, mais abandonna sa réflexion quand, en pivotant la tête, elle posa le regard sur un visage familier.

Lien dégrafa sa cape détrempée puis rejoignit une table à l'écart. L'homme leva le regard vers elle, puis posa sa chopine et se leva. La barde s'immobilisa, incapable de lire sur le visage fermé de l'homme qui s'avança… et qui l'étreignit :

— Ça fait longtemps, conteuse d'histoires.

Lien sourit et lui rendit son étreinte :

— Trop longtemps, ami archer. Trop longtemps.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et se sourirent, puis Azradh lui tira une chaise à sa table. Lien s'installa, son étui à luth contre sa chaise, sa cape mise à sécher sur le dossier de la voisine, commanda un bouillon de légumes pour son estomac malmené à la tenancière qui s'était avancée vers eux, puis se pencha vers Azradh :

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'araignées ?

.

Couché à plat-ventre sur son lit, Hans mâchonna le bout de son stylet en cherchant quels évènements il pourrait encore rapporter à sa tante Elisabeth dans sa lettre. Alicia avait été assez gentille pour lui prêter sa chouette Cassis pour qu'il puisse donner des nouvelles à sa tante. Enfin. Après sa lettre à la fin de la semaine de la rentrée, il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles. Plus d'un mois et demi de silence. De quoi se faire tirer les oreilles en rentrant.

Il lui avait parlé de ses camarades de classe, de ceux qui avaient des sorciers dans leurs familles, contrairement à lui – enfin, avec son père et sa mère morts, il ne saurait jamais… Il lui avait parlé des cours, de celui chiant d'Histoire de la Magie avec ce professeur fantôme, de celui génial de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Silverberg, de celui de Botanique où ils avaient eu leur premier petit examen sur table et où un élève ayant triché avait eu sa copie gelée. _Littéralement_. De son copain Serdaigle qui l'avait invité pour une session de révision dans sa salle commune – une salle commune qui n'avait pas de mot de passe, mais où ils devaient répondre à des _énigmes_ pour rentrer ! Il avait aussi eu une session de travail personnel dans le cours de Sortilège du professeur Lennon, mais il avait préféré jouer à la Bataille Explosive – un jeu où les cartes explosaient si tu n'étais pas assez rapide à les mettre en paires – pendant une partie des deux heures. Il avait dû rattraper son retard pendant une partie de la nuit – trente centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges de lévitation.

Il lui avait parlé du plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle et du repas qui apparaissait par magie sur les tables. Des escaliers qui bougeaient et qui les obligeaient parfois à faire des détours et à cavaler pour arriver à l'heure en cours – le professeur von Krayn avait été compréhensif la première fois qu'ils avaient été en retard, mais les avait prévenu qu'ils devraient faire plus attention à l'avenir. Il lui avait parlé d'Eden, la grande louve blanche, et avait minimisé sa peur quand il avait relaté leur première rencontre. Il lui avait parlé des tableaux enchantés qui tapissaient beaucoup des couloirs du Château.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de tableau…

Hans trempa son stylet dans son encrier, habilement calé par les couvertures, puis commença à écrire. Il avait remarqué qu'un personnage de tableau suivait en silence le professeur Silverberg à travers le Château. Une fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir quinze ans, environ, mais n'avait rien dit quand Hans lui avait adressé la parole. Elle n'était pas habillée comme les élèves de Poudlard, mais elle portait une robe simple, et était toujours accompagnée de plusieurs chats. Quand il avait prudemment fait la remarque au professeur Silverberg, ce dernier avait levé le nez vers le tableau le plus proche, où se trouvait la fille, avait légèrement pâli, mais avait déclaré d'une voix ferme : « Te préoccupe pas de ça, gamin. » avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner. La fille, elle, l'avait regardé s'en aller en le foudroyant du regard. Lorsque Hans avait interrogé Justin Douglas, septième année et Préfet-en-Chef de Gryffondor, ce dernier avait haussé les épaules en déclarant que cette fille était un des nombreux mystères du Château, mais qu'elle semblait en vouloir au professeur Silverberg en particulier. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Et le professeur ne lâchait aucune information.

C'était bizarre. Mais pas plus que le calamar géant dans le lac.

Hans relut sa lettre une dernière fois, puis la termina en répétant encore une fois à sa tante qu'il l'aimait très fort et qu'il avait hâte que les vacances de Noël arrivent pour rentrer. Quoique, pensa-t-il, peut-être pourrait-il passer Noël au Château… mais dans ce cas, sa tante et sa grand-tante seraient seules pour les fêtes. Non, alors. Il rentrerait.

Il signa sa lettre, laissa sécher l'encre le temps qu'il aille chercher une enveloppe magique – une enveloppe qui ne laisserait pas son contenu se faire mouiller, très utile avec la pluie écossaise – dans sa malle, puis plia la lettre pour la faire rentrer dans l'enveloppe, cacheta le tout et la fixa à la patte de la chouette avant de lui donner l'adresse de sa tante et la conduire à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Il la lâcha en profitant d'une éclaircie, puis ferma la fenêtre, remonta dans son dortoir et entreprit de rassembler ses affaires pour aller se coucher.

.

L'écho de ses pas rythmait sa marche solitaire alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs vides et sombres, à peine éclairés par la lueur d'une torche ou deux. Une main posée sur la garde de sa rapière, l'autre retenant d'épais dossiers, l'homme finit par arriver devant une lourde porte de bois. Il détacha la main de son arme, frappa deux fois contre le bois, puis pénétra dans la vieille bibliothèque en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Un autre homme s'y trouvait déjà, penché sur une table où se trouvaient divers papiers et cartes. Des lettres et des schémas. L'homme à la rapière s'avança et lui tendit les dossiers :

— Les derniers rapports, Sire Hannibal.

Vladimir Hannibal se redressa, puis prit les dossiers et commença à les feuilleter. L'autre homme se rapprocha de l'imposante cheminée et du feu ronflant qu'elle abritait pour s'y réchauffer.

— L'Intendant est donc bien hors de notre portée ? lâcha Hannibal d'un ton égal.

— En effet, même s'il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il a dû cependant réussir à alerter les aventuriers…

— Ce qu'il en reste, tout du moins. Il sera bien plus facile pour vous de prendre votre revanche sur le nain et le paladin, ainsi que sur le demi-diable.

Un petit rire échappa à l'homme à la rapière et il caressa la garde de son arme, visualisant en avance l'expression de douleur de Théo de Silverberg alors que la lame se glisserait entre sa quatrième et sa cinquième côte.

— Il est temps de finir ce que nous avons commencé, mon ami.

L'homme à la rapière sourit, puis acquiesça. Il en était plus que temps.

.

 _Une trame s'illumina, comme un signal, une alerte. Le Dieu du Destin posa le regard sur elle, puis évalua d'un regard d'ensemble tout son Domaine. Il était donc temps…_

 _Silencieusement, il se glissa entre les Possibles et atteignit un coin reculé du Néant avant de s'arrêter. De poser les yeux sur la masse informe d'ombres qui protégeaient un élément du Jeu. Il hésita légèrement. Très légèrement…_

« Le cas échéant, ferai-je de vous mon ennemie ? »  
« Si cela est nécessaire, Destin, oui. »

 _Il étendit la main au-dessus des ombres, murmura des mots dans une langue ancienne et oubliée des mortels. Les ombres se dissipèrent, les trames enroulées autour du corps se retirèrent._

Eveille-toi.

 _Un pion allait entrer dans la partie._

* * *

 _Les choses s'accélèrent, petit à petit... Mais nos "aventuriers" sont-ils prêts ?..._

 _A samedi~_


	10. Chapt III

_Vi, il arrive tôt, puisque je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Ou sinon, vous l'auriez eu à des heures indécentes. (Et vous m'auriez tapé sur les doigts.) (Et vous auriez eu raison.)_

 _Merci encore pour vos follows et vos reviews ! :3 Vos mots doux sont une belle source d'encouragements !_

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'univers d'_ Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Azradh, Lien et Nael, eux, sont mes OCs qui ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu le temps d'une histoire.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chap. III.**

La vieille Renata, infirmière de l'école de Poudlard, posa une main sur le front de Bragg. L'état de l'homme, après toutes ces semaines, restait stationnaire, sans s'empirer mais également sans s'améliorer. Il s'accrochait tant bien que mal à la vie. Mais avec tous les filtres de force qu'il avalait, Renata craignait un futur empoisonnement.

Elle avait essayé de le faire transférer à Sainte-Mangouste, où les soins lui seraient plus appropriés, mais il ne voulait pas sortir de l'enceinte du Château. _Il mourrait_ , avait-il lâché, d'un ton trop sérieux pour n'être qu'un caprice de malade. _Il mourrait s'il sortait._

Mais Bragg lui-même savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

.

Azradh, arc en main, filait d'un pas silencieux entre les larges troncs au sein de la Forêt Interdite, suivant la piste d'une araignée. Lien était restée aux _Trois Balais_ , sachant très bien que cette petite balade n'était pas pour elle.

Soudain, la piste de l'araignée croisa celle d'un être humain. Un adulte, et plutôt lourd. Et de temps à autre, il trouvait les traces d'un bâton piqué au sol. Un mage ? Ou un promeneur ? Azradh privilégia l'hypothèse d'un mage – aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'enfoncerait aussi loin dans cette maudite forêt étouffante… sans une bonne raison.

Un mage qui, lui aussi, s'était mis à suivre la piste de l'arachnide.

Azradh humecta ses lèvres, indécis, mais finit tout de même par lever sa main libre et tracer quelques signes dans les airs, avant de caresser les filaments de vent qui se formèrent et filèrent au-devant de lui. Puis l'homme tira une flèche hors de son carquois, l'encocha, et continua sa route en remontant la piste.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque les vents revinrent vers lui. Une femme, lui chuchotèrent-ils. Et, tout proche d'elle, un nid d'araignées géantes.

Azradh serra les dents, puis sprinta sur le terrain irrégulier de la forêt, les vents faisant les allers et retours pour le tenir informé de la distance qui le séparait de la femme et de l'activité des araignées. Il ralentit à une centaine de mètres de son but, reprit souffle et ralentit les battements de son cœur, puis continua sa route.

Une femme, en effet, d'après les longs cheveux bruns, lui tournant le dos. Elle était agenouillée derrière d'épais buissons. Mais Azradh ne percevait aucune aura magique autour d'elle, à peine une légère empreinte. Pas une mage, ni une sorcière. Et ce qu'il avait pris pour un bâton de mage était, en fait, une lance.

Et, d'après les vents, les araignées n'étaient pas loin non plus.

Sans faire un bruit, Azradh ramassa un caillou, le soupesa et le lança sur la femme, lui touchant la jambe. Cette dernière attrapa sa lance, se retourna, se mit en position de combat, l'acier pointé dans la direction de l'archer. Ce dernier se planta sur une racine, bien en évidence et, arc baissé, accrocha son regard. Ils se jaugèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, puis Azradh la salua d'un hochement de tête. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle baisse sa lance – pourquoi le ferait-elle ? – et s'avança à sa hauteur, restant à distance de l'arme.

L'homme s'accroupit, appuya son épaule contre le tronc d'un large arbre, puis resta le plus immobile possible. Les vents lui chuchotèrent qu'une demi-douzaine d'arachnides n'étaient pas loin de leur position. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme, puis se détacha de l'arbre et lui fit signe de s'apaiser quand elle agrippa sa lance un peu plus fort.

— Des araignées, à environ deux cents mètres. Une demi-douzaine.

Elle sonda son regard, puis hocha la tête avant de se redresser, à peine. Azradh contourna les buissons, puis fit un large détour pour éviter les araignées, la lancière derrière lui. Il grinça des dents; elle était trop bruyante dans sa marche, trop lente, comme peu habituée à ce genre d'exercice, à ce genre d'environnement. Alors il redoubla de prudence, l'attendant parfois afin qu'elle ne le perde pas de vue.

Enfin, ils réussirent à s'approcher suffisamment du nid pour qu'Azradh trouve ce qu'il avait espéré ne jamais trouver.

Il n'y avait pas que des acromentules. Malheureusement. Et, à vue de nez, elles étaient même minoritaires. Parmi toutes les araignées, beaucoup avaient sur leurs corps des éclats minéraux.

La femme serra sa lance, Azradh lui jeta un coup d'œil, afin de s'assurer qu'elle ne charge pas bêtement dans la mêlée. Cependant, rien ne sembla indiquer qu'elle ait eu en tête une telle folie. Alors l'archer entreprit d'essayer d'évaluer leur nombre, mais abandonna vite l'idée. _Trop_. Elles étaient simplement _trop_.

Estimant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus, il tapota sur le bras de la femme et se recula avant de rebrousser chemin, le dos courbé. La femme le suivit _– trop lente trop bruyante trop bruyante –_ et ils parvinrent à bonne distance du nid.

— Vous savez ce qu'elles sont, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la femme à voix basse.

— Malheureusement oui. Partons avant que…

Les vents l'alertèrent. Le bruit attira son attention. Son sang se glaça.

 _Elles arrivent elles arrivent elles arrivent !_

— Fuyez, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

La mâchoire de la femme se contracta. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou, l'entraînant à sa suite alors que ses jambes à lui avaient eu du mal à se mettre en mouvement. Il resta derrière la femme, lui faisant changer de trajectoire, jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait. Mais un groupe d'arachnides se rapprochait.

Mais les vents lui apportèrent de tristes nouvelles. Azradh pesta contre ces créatures intelligentes. Il pesta contre le Destin, contre Hannibal, contre ces foutus Codex et ce foutu Monde qui ne cessait de vouloir survivre à n'importe quel prix.

 _Elles encerclent elles encerclent elles encerclent !_

Dût-il mourir aujourd'hui, il en emporterait le maximum avec lui.

Il releva son arc, banda, tira. La flèche fila à côté de la lancière, alla se planter dans le crâne d'une araignée à une trentaine de mètres devant eux. Azradh héla la femme, puis continua jusqu'à un monticule, avant de tirer une seconde flèche qui arracha un cri d'agonie à une autre araignée. La troisième flèche trancha une patte d'une arachnide sans l'achever, mais la quatrième atteignit sa cible. Derrière lui, la femme tua une araignée de quelques coups de lance avant de passer à la suivante.

 _Trop trop trop…_

Quelques araignées s'immobilisèrent dans un concert de cliquetis de crochets insupportable. Azradh tirait ses flèches sans réfléchir, empêchant les araignées d'approcher. Les vents lui apportèrent une nouvelle inespérée.

 _Sabots sabots sabots !_

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il acheva une araignée plus grosse que les autres de quatre flèches dans les yeux. Il sentait son carquois devenir trop léger trop rapidement.

— ARCHER ! hurla la femme.

Il se retourna, encocha, banda, tira la flèche dans la tête de l'araignée que la femme retenait tant bien que mal de sa lance. Puis retourna à ses propres araignées, notant rapidement que la femme était blessée. Pas le temps de s'en occuper.

Des cris inhumains mais non-arachnides dominèrent les autres cris. Une cavalcade fonça dans leur direction, mit la plupart des araignées en déroute, acheva celles qui restèrent de plusieurs volées de flèches.

Quand, enfin, un silence relatif retomba, Azradh put poser les yeux sur leurs sauveurs, de grandes créatures mi-équines mi-humanoïdes, et abaissa son arc sans pour autant décocher la flèche de sa corde. Ce ne fut que quand l'un d'entre eux donna son arc à un de ses compagnons pour s'avancer vers lui et la femme qu'il enleva la flèche pour la ranger dans son carquois, comptant du bout des doigts le nombre de projectiles restants. Trois. Un joli chiffre, mais extrêmement bas.

Azradh s'avança d'un pas, posa une main sur son cœur et s'inclina très légèrement :

— Tous nos plus sincères remerciements, maîtres centaures. Nous ne serions pas en vie sans votre intervention.

— Un mal ancien a pris possession du nid de ces créatures, répondit le centaure d'une voix profonde. Mars brille haut dans le ciel, et les étoiles annoncent à leurs observateurs des temps troublés.

Oh magnifique, des charades. Mais où était Lien quand il avait besoin d'elle ?

Azradh jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, posa le regard sur la plaie sanguinolente au bras droit de la lancière, puis revint vers le centaure :

— Qu'annoncent encore les étoiles ?

— Des temps troublés, et l'émergence d'anciens pouvoirs, d'anciens Êtres.

— Que ferez-vous si les étoiles venaient à dire vrai ?

— Nous nous devons d'observer les étoiles, répliqua le centaure en piaffant, et nous n'interviendrons pas, si telle est votre question. Là n'est pas notre place.

— Pourtant, il s'agit de votre monde ! Les anciens Êtres se prennent pour des marionnettistes dansant avec un fou-furieux, _et vous vous contenterez d'observer ?!_

Les oreilles équines entourant la tignasse sur la tête de l'homme se couchèrent en arrière et le centaure se cabra, alors que les autres créatures reculèrent de la butte. Azradh se rendit compte que les vents se déchaînaient autour d'eux, alors il prit une inspiration, tendit son corps, serra les poings et banda sa volonté pour les apaiser. Quand, enfin, les vents se calmèrent, l'archer relâcha sa respiration et planta son regard dans celui du centaure qui répéta :

— Observer les étoiles sans intervenir, tel est notre rôle.

— Soit, gronda Azradh. Soyez donc acteurs de votre perte, et ne venez pas pleurer que votre peuple aura été décimé. Adieu.

Il descendit de la butte, reprenant au passage plusieurs flèches lui appartenant sur les cadavres des araignées, et arracha un bout de carapace chitineuse où se trouvait un éclat de gemme. Puis il s'enfonça entre les arbres, les vents bourdonnant autour de lui, les murmures agitant ses pensées. Il ne se rendit compte que bien plus tard qu'il était parti sans entraîner la lancière à sa suite. Et il ne fallait pas compter sur les centaures, ces autruches, pour apporter de l'aide à un humain.

Azradh respira profondément, puis fit demi-tour. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver la femme, qui avait pansé sa plaie à l'aide d'un morceau de ses propres vêtements.

— Azradh, se présenta-t-il.

— Arcana, lâcha-t-elle, entre gravité et reconnaissance.

— Il y a un village non loin de la forêt, nous pourrions y trouver un médecin pour votre plaie. Est-ce une morsure ?

— Non, un coup de patte. Je ne suis pas empoisonnée, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Azradh hocha la tête, notant au passage que la lancière connaissait l'existence du poison des araignées, puis ils reprirent leur route. Ils trouveraient bien un médecin – ou un équivalent – à Pré-au-Lard. Sinon, les chants de guérison de Lien pourraient leur être utiles, si faibles soient-ils.

.

Le médicomage – étrange de se nommer _mage_ dans un environnement sorcier, parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il y avait une connotation… négative quand un sorcier parlait d'un mage – les regarda, légèrement étonné. Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire et soigna Arcana d'un coup de baguette magique – _littéralement_ – et d'une formule, puis les laissa aller quand Azradh l'eut payé pour son service.

Ils n'avaient guère échangé de paroles sur leur chemin vers le village, et Azradh, se rappelant quelques manières de bienséance, proposa à la lancière un repas chaud dans un endroit sec, afin d'échanger quelques informations. Elle accepta, et ils se rendirent au _Trois Balais_ , croisant sur leur passage un nombre anormal de gamins en robes noires. Des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie non loin, supposa l'archer. Ils n'étaient pas sensés être en cours, en ce milieu d'après-midi ?

Quand Azradh poussa la porte de l'auberge, il fut accueilli par la magie familière que dégageait Lien lorsqu'elle chantait. Accompagnée de son fidèle luth, elle conta une légende en gaélique écossais – le nombre de langages maîtrisés par la barde était _ahurissant_ , qu'ils soient anciens ou plus récents. La grande salle était plus bondée que d'habitude, bien que le volume sonore n'y était pas très élevé. Une chose qui n'avait guère changé avec le temps quand un barde séjournait dans la taverne d'un village. Azradh était heureux de voir que, même dans un village sorcier, certaines traditions anciennes perduraient, même inconsciemment.

D'autant plus que la ristourne sur leur chambre due aux prestations de Lien dans l'établissement était diablement intéressante.

Etrangement, la table du fond, à l'écart, était toujours libre. Azradh y guida Arcana, et comprit en y arrivant que des esprits aériens avaient occupé la place et ne cessaient de créer un courant d'air gênant, que plusieurs sorts n'avaient pas pu dissiper. L'archer sourit, puis tendit la main, sentant à travers ses gants de cuir les filaments de vent s'enrouler autour de ses doigts avant de se dissiper.

Arcana s'installa, posant sa lance contre le mur à côté d'elle, et Azradh s'assit également. Il leva la main pour commander des boissons chaudes et revivifiantes, et alors qu'il allait se pencher vers la lancière pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans les parages, la musique s'arrêta. Lien devait avoir terminé sa ballade. L'archer envoya un courant d'air la taquiner, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans la salle et souhaitait qu'elle le rejoigne, alors que la tenancière ramenait les boissons à leur table.

Azradh la vit s'approcher d'eux, mais elle fut arrêtée par un sorcier en robes rouges. L'archer fronça les sourcils avant de retourner à sa boisson. Lien saurait bien s'occuper du sorcier s'il devenait trop gênant. Elle n'était pas une experte dans le maniement des armes, mais elle savait se défendre.

Cependant, quand l'archer releva les yeux vers son amie, il la trouva en pleine discussion enjouée avec le sorcier. D'accord.

Azradh soupira, se disant que si Lien commençait à discuter de la sorte, il serait bon pour lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qui serait dit avec Arcana, quand son regard se posa sur une étrange personne. Ou plutôt, une demi-personne. Qui lui disait quelque chose…

Il pesta contre lui-même, incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage, de retrouver où il l'avait déjà rencontré, même en le détaillant. D'autant plus que le semi-homme dut sentir son regard peser sur lui, puisqu'il l'accrocha au bout de quelques minutes.

Et lui aussi semblait essayer de le reconnaître.

En désespoir de cause, Azradh hocha la tête pour le saluer. Le semi-homme l'observa encore un instant, puis son visage s'illumina. Il devait l'avoir reconnu, et il s'avança vers lui avec un sourire. Quoiqu'un peu triste, ce sourire.

Et Azradh se rendit compte, de par la stature du semi-homme… qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un semi-homme. Il s'agissait d'un _nain_. Depuis quand n'avait-il… Oh.

 _Oh_.

— Maître Nain, salua l'archer lorsque son interlocuteur s'arrêta face à lui.

— Monsieur, répondit le nain. Je ne me souviens pas de votre nom, mes excuses.

— Azradh. Et je ne me souviens également pas du vôtre.

— Grunlek.

Le nain jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et Azradh en profita pour s'enquérir de l'état de Lien. Toujours en pleine discussion. Il lâcha un soupir, puis lui envoya un courant d'air un peu plus puissant qui la dérangea. La barde tourna la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard noir, mais le sorcier interpela Grunlek. Ils se connaissaient donc.

Lien s'approcha de la table, accompagnée de l'homme. Azradh soupira, et profita du fait que l'échange d'informations ne serait pas pour tout de suite afin de faire signe à la tenancière – encore. Il avait promis un repas à la lancière.

Le regard inquisiteur de la barde se fixa sans surprise sur Grunlek, mais aussi sur son bras métallique.

— Lien, voici Grunlek, les présenta-t-il. Grunlek, voici Lien.

— Enchantée, sourit-elle avant de tendre une main que celle métallique du nain serra.

— C'est une ancienne connaissance de Nael, précisa l'archer.

— J'ai appris pour sa mort il y a quelques temps, dit Grunlek d'une voix grave.

— Nael ? demanda le sorcier en robes rouges en arquant les sourcils, le regard posé sur le nain. Qui était-ce ?

Grunlek leva les yeux vers l'homme et chercha une réponse. Qui était-elle ?...

 _Une main tendue. Une soupe au potiron, fade dans un premier temps. Un canapé. Un coup de pouce._

* * *

 _Souvenirs du passé, où les dangers étaient moins présents, peut-être..._

 _Peut-être..._

 _._

 _A samedi~_


	11. Chapt IV

_Salutations très chers, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine (et un bon Live ! :3) ! Merci à tous pour vos mots doux, favoris et follows ! :3_

 _Ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai d'écrit en avance, pour la simple et bonne raison que mon emploi du temps est overbooké ce semestre... et que les journées ne font que 24h. TT Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à maintenir le rythme de une publication par semaine. Je verrai._

 _A. Aries : Contrairement aux apparences, Azradh a des bonnes manières... il faut juste qu'il se souvienne de les utiliser. Et de les enseigner aux vents car non, ça ne se fait pas de garder une place ainsi... Même si c'est vachement pratique, avouons-le. :3 (Et je suis flattée si tu penses à ce baroudeur par ce petit clin d'oeil ! :3)  
Et j'avoue n'avoir jamais relevé de soupe au potiron grâce à du gingembre (mais j'avoue qu'après avoir fureté sur le net pour quelques recettes, ça me donne envie...). (Et aurais-je relevé un sous-entendu ? Trololo. XD) _

_Disclamer habituel : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'univers d'_ Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Azradh, Lien et Nael, eux, sont mes OCs qui ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu le temps d'une histoire.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chap. IV.**

 _— On veut pas d'toi ici, crevard !_

 _Grunlek tenta de pointer l'un de ses agresseurs de sa baguette mais elle lui fut arrachée de la main et il récolta un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le souffle lui manqua. Il tomba à genoux, puis de côté. Il tenta de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais avec un seul bras, il n'arriva pas à stopper les coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Ils n'utilisaient pas de magie. Il n'en valait pas la peine._

 _Les sorciers, étrangement, eux qui étaient habitués à une telle diversité dans leur monde magique, étaient des monstres d'intransigeance envers ce qui était… à la fois semblable et différent d'eux. Il n'était pas humain. Il n'était pas gobelin. Il ne pouvait être catégorisé comme une créature magique._

 _Une anomalie. Une erreur._

 _Finalement, les coups s'arrêtèrent de pleuvoir. Grunlek entendit encore des éclats de voix, des insultes et des menaces, puis ses agresseurs, lassés, s'éloignèrent. Il souffla, détendit ses jambes et son corps meurtris, et tenta de se relever. Il geignit de douleur, serra les dents, se traîna jusqu'au mur le plus proche, la pluie diluvienne le trempant jusqu'aux os. Finalement, il réussit à s'adosser au mur de brique et tenta de reprendre son souffle malgré la douleur sourde qui engourdissait son corps._

 _Etrangement, la pluie arrêta de s'écraser sur son crâne et il leva les yeux. Une personne. Humaine. Tenant un parapluie, une jeune femme posait sur lui un regard inquiet, avant de poser un genou sur les pavés inégaux et avancer sa main. Grunlek ne réagit que lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts effleurer la peau sensible et une chaleur s'en dégager. Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, se heurtant l'occiput aux briques, puis se toucha la joue avec précaution : la douleur avait disparu, la plaie avait désenflé et était guérie._

 _— Pouvez-vous vous lever, Maître Nain ?_

 _Nain._ Nain _. Grunlek cilla, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans un mot et hocha la tête. Elle se releva, changea son parapluie de côté et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se mettre sur ses pieds._

.

 _Après avoir récupéré la baguette et que la femme se soit assurée que Grunlek n'avait pas de blessure potentiellement mortelle, étrangement, ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse et le Londres sorcier et s'engagèrent dans des ruelles peu fréquentées du Londres moldu. En faisant abstraction de la douleur sourde, Grunlek parvint à sentir quelques portes par lesquelles ils passaient… et qui n'étaient pas de magie sorcière. Non. Etait-il possible que cette femme soit une mage ? Non, elle n'en avait pas la présence. Elle était beaucoup plus terre-à-terre._

 _En effet, ils avaient quitté Londres pour une petite ville, alors que cela ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes qu'ils avaient commencé à marcher. Elle le guida jusqu'à une maison ; elle y possédait un appartement. Elle l'aida à monter les marches malgré ses blessures, puis une fois la porte refermée, elle le lui demanda de s'asseoir et de lui montrer ses blessures. Elle lui soigna les plus graves par apposition des mains, sortit un kit de soin pour les autres. Aucune baguette n'avait été sortie. Elle n'était pas sorcière, pas avec cette aisance dans les soins à la moldue ou par ses appositions des mains. Quand il lui posa franchement la question si elle était une sorcière, elle répondit que non. Quand il lui demanda si elle était une Moldue, il dut lui expliquer ce que cela voulait dire, et elle semblait plus mitigée sur la question._

.

 _La soupe n'était pas très appétissante, mais elle avait le mérite de le réchauffer. En face de lui, la femme, après sa première cuillère, regarda son bol d'un air circonspect, puis se leva et fouilla dans ses placards, marmonnant des paroles intelligibles._

 _— Si vous avez de la muscade et de la crème…, proposa Grunlek._

 _La femme lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, puis fouilla à nouveau et en sortit un sachet. De la muscade. Puis elle sortit de son réfrigérateur un pot de crème._

 _— Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui ouvrant le sachet et le pot et en les lui tendant, vous semblez mieux vous y connaître que moi._

 _Grunlek lâcha la cuillère et se saisit des ingrédients afin de relever la soupe. Puis, dès qu'il eut trouvé la bonne dose de poudre et de crème, il attira à lui le bol de son hôte pour en verser._

 _— Essayez._

 _La femme se rassit à sa place, ramena son bol vers elle, remua la soupe puis goûta. Grunlek vit une étincelle éclairer son regard et elle lui sourit :_

 _— Merci, Maître Nain._

 _Il lui rendit son sourire, puis retourna à sa soupe avec un peu plus d'entrain. Il en reprit, saupoudrant de la muscade et y versant de la crème, et se rendit compte trop tard qu'il avait fini la casserole et que la femme ne s'était pas resservie une seule fois. Mais le regard et le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le rassura sur le point : elle avait fait exprès de ne rien dire._

 _Elle rassembla la vaisselle et la posa dans l'évier avant de lui demander :_

 _— N'avez-vous pas de la famille dans les environs ?_

 _— Non, admit Grunlek._

 _— Quelqu'un que vous pourriez contacter ?_

 _Ses amis, peut-être ? Théo était Auror depuis quelques années, mais allez savoir où il s'était fourré… Bob, qui avait continué des études en magie, avait ses propres problèmes, tout comme Shin qui voyageait beaucoup à travers le monde aux dernières nouvelles…_

 _La femme l'observa un instant alors qu'il gardait le silence, puis lui offrit :_

 _— Restez ici quelques jours et reposez-vous. Vous pourrez aviser par la suite._

 _— Je…_

 _Le regard calme qu'elle lui adressait lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas offert son aide par simple courtoisie, ni par pitié. Juste par bonté. Alors, presque soulagé, il accepta et la remercia._

 _— De rien, Maître Nain._

 _— Grunlek, se présenta-t-il enfin. Grunlek von Krayn. Et vous ?_

 _— Nael._

.

 _Vivre dans une maison à dimensions humaines n'était pas agréable au premier abord, mais cela valait tout de même mieux qu'une chambre miteuse sous les toits d'une bicoque du Chemin de Traverse. Nael était facile à vivre, elle qui était souvent en vadrouille la journée. Cependant, Grunlek avait insisté pour prendre les rênes de la cuisine, à la fois pour la remercier et pour être sûr de pouvoir manger sans grincer des dents. Tout était mangeable – dans le sens non-toxique du terme –, mais pas forcément très appétissant._

 _Quelques jours étaient devenus quelques semaines, puis quelques mois. Plus d'une demi-année. Il se plaisait avec Nael, et elle semblait partager ce sentiment._

 _Il avait naturellement migré du vieux canapé vers la petite chambre d'ami, et dès qu'il en trouvait, effectuait quelques petits boulots – parfois au noir – chez des herboristes et potionnistes sorciers._

 _Il avait rencontré un ami de Nael – Azradh, un bourlingueur vu son allure – et, à trois, ils avaient échangé sur l'existence d'une communauté magique parallèle, cachée à la fois au monde sorcier et au monde moldu. Ce fut quand l'homme quitta l'appartement de la jeune femme que Grunlek leva les yeux sur elle, lui demandant ce qu'il avait remarqué tout au long de la discussion :_

 _— Mon misérable moignon vous intrigue encore ? Après tout ce temps ?_

 _Nael lui adressa un regard légèrement surpris, sans la moindre once de contrition, puis répondit, songeuse :_

 _— Disons que… J'ai, dans mes connaissances, un mage qui cherche un cobaye pour une expérience. Quelque chose alliant technologie et magie. Je crois qu'il pourrait vous donner un coup de pouce._

 _Un mage. Peu de sorciers pouvaient se nommer ainsi. Peu de sorciers_ se nommaient _ainsi. La tendance à l'élitisme rebutait._

 _— Un mage ? répéta-t-il, entre curiosité et scepticisme. Qui est-il ?_

 _— Il se prénomme Ugryn. Il m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous mettre en contact._

 _Sa main vint se poser pensivement sur son moignon d'épaule. Quel genre d'aide pourrait-il bien recevoir ? A moins que ce mage n'ait un sort pour lui rendre son bras, alors que les médicomages avaient échoué avant lui ?_

 _Le bruit d'une tasse que l'on déposait sur la table basse devant lui le sortit de ses pensées. Nael vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du canapé, attendant patiemment sa réponse. La main du nain lâcha son épaule pour prendre la tasse d'infusion qu'elle lui avait préparée – la seule chose qu'elle était capable de préparer sans que ça ait un goût étrange – puis lui répondit :_

 _— Pourquoi pas…_

 _._

 _Deux jours plus tard, Nael l'informa que Ugryn avait accepté de le rencontrer dans son atelier. Elle lui donna une cape – que Grunlek enchanta pour qu'elle soit à sa taille – et il remarqua, avant de sortir de l'appartement, que la jeune femme avait passé à sa ceinture sous sa propre cape… une épée. Il laissa son regard posé dessus une demi-seconde de trop, mais quand il le releva et qu'il croisa celui de Nael, elle ne dit pas un mot._

 _Un système de portes, encore une fois. Plus agréable qu'un portoloin, et Grunlek soupçonnait cette… magie alternative. Mais ce qu'il trouva à la fin de cette série de portes laissa ses sens suffisamment en émoi pour qu'il ne pense pas à poser de questions._

 _Parmi les ruelles tortueuses de la vieille ville, une le fit frémir d'impatience. Nael jeta quelques coup d'œil autour d'eux avant de les arrêter devant la porte d'une maison à colombages, frapper trois fois à l'huis d'acier, puis ouvrir la porte d'entrée, laissant Grunlek passer en premier et refermant la porte derrière elle._

 _— UGRYN ! cria Nael dans le vestibule._

 _Le silence lui répondit, la jeune femme lâcha un profond soupir. Elle enleva sa cape et l'accrocha à des crochets, et Grunlek lui donna la sienne pour qu'elle fasse de même._

 _Un bruit sourd résonna à l'étage. Nael jura, se précipita dans les couloirs alors qu'elle dégainait son épée, Grunlek sur ses talons et baguette sortie._

 _— Tout va bien ! entendirent-ils alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers de bois. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis !_

 _Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants émergea en haut des escaliers en se tenant le coin de la mâchoire. Nael resta immobile un bref instant, puis rengaina son épée à son flanc en marmonnant entre ses dents. Grunlek abaissa sa baguette, détaillant l'homme qui le détaillait en retour. Ce dernier ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, puis descendit les quelques marches les séparant, passant à côté de Nael qui s'écarta à peine, puis tendit une main – la main gauche – à Grunlek :_

 _— Ravi que vous ayez fait tout ce chemin pour me rencontrer, Maître Nain. Je me nomme Ugryn, et vous êtes… ?_

 _Grunlek rangea sa baguette avec un soupçon de méfiance, mais serra tout de même la main de l'homme._

 _— Grunlek. Grunlek von Krayn._

 _Ugryn leva les sourcils :_

 _— Un membre de la vieille famille von Krayn dans mon humble demeure ?_

 _— Une ancienne vie, tiqua le nain._

 _L'homme hocha la tête, avant de lui proposer une tasse de thé que Grunlek accepta. Nael déclina l'invitation, prétextant avoir quelques affaires à régler, et assura à Grunlek qu'elle le rejoindrait dans la soirée._

 _Ugryn exposa donc, autour d'un thé noir fumant, son idée à Grunlek. Allier magie et technologie. Quelque chose d'expérimental, certes, mais le nain se laissa tenter par l'idée, peut-être influencé par l'enthousiasme du mage-ingénieur._

 _Nael revint, comme promis, dans la soirée et Grunlek et elle regagnèrent l'appartement de cette dernière, discutant tout au long du chemin. Le nain eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, l'esprit regorgeant de questions et d'espoir._

 _Un bras. Retrouver son bras droit. Ne plus se sentir incomplet, mutilé, inutile…_

 _Grunlek repensa, cependant, à ce qui allait alimenter son bras. Des cristaux. De la magie sous une forme cristalline, capturée, pour mieux être redistribuée à son bras. Ugryn ne lui avait pas caché que son bras serait aussi relié à lui-même, comme son bras de chair, peut-être même plus encore. Relié à son corps, mais aussi à son esprit._

 _Il avait certes du mal à tout saisir – une journée entière à se creuser le cerveau, à faire miroiter l'espoir –, mais il était prêt à saisir cette chance…_

 _Prêt à tenter cette aventure._

 _._

 _L'opération, Merlin merci, fut effectuée sous anesthésie. Grunlek avait perdu toutes ses couleurs en voyant les bistouris._

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla dans la chambre d'ami d'Ugryn, il croisa le regard attentif de Nael à son chevet. Il eut juste le temps de lui sourire, un peu groggy par l'anesthésie, avant qu'un violent mal de crâne ne l'assomme et qu'il ne retombe dans l'inconscience._

 _Quand il s'éveilla à nouveau, Ugryn avait rejoint Nael à ses côtés et auscultait son épaule peu sensible. Il entendit quelques cliquetis de métal, et le mage-ingénieur releva bien vite la tête vers son visage :_

 _— Doucement, Maître Nain, un pas après l'autre… Comment va votre tête ?_

 _— Mal…, répondit Grunlek d'une voix éraillée et la bouche pâteuse._

 _— Connexion bras-psyché. Heureusement que je n'ai mis qu'un peu de poussière de gemme…_

 _—_ Ugryn… _, gronda Nael._

 _— Oui oui oui… Fermez votre poing, maître nain._

 _Grunlek se rendit compte que sa main était entourée de celles de Nael. Il les serra doucement, attirant l'attention de la femme qui détourna son regard d'Ugryn pour le poser sur Grunlek, et il lui sourit un peu maladroitement – la faute à cette foutue anesthésie. Et elle lui répondit en serrant sa main et en lui rendant son sourire._

 _Le mage-ingénieur se racla la gorge pour réclamer leur attention, puis pointa quelque chose de l'autre côté de Grunlek :_

 _—_ Ce poing-ci _, maître nain…_

 _Grunlek tourna la tête et aperçut une coque métallique entourant son moignon d'épaule. Il redressa la tête, aidé d'une main ferme de Nael, puis laissa son regard courir sur un bras de métal noir, pour le poser sur une main. Il se concentra, malgré la migraine qui lui vrillait à nouveau les tempes._

 _Ses doigts frémirent, puis se plièrent lentement._

 _Un éclat de rire échappa à Ugryn – ou peut-être était-ce à lui-même – et la main de Nael raccompagna sa tête sur l'oreiller._

 _— Ça sera dur, ça sera long, mais vous êtes en bonne voie, Maître Nain._

 _._

 _Ce fut dur, et ce fut long. Retrouver un poids sur son côté droit, retrouver une extension de soi qui pouvait bouger… Il avait appris à ne faire qu'avec un seul bras, il devait à présent réapprendre à manier deux bras. Quelques bibelots en avaient souffert – rien qu'un_ Reparo _ne pouvait arranger –, mais Nael avait rapidement mis en sécurité le peu auxquels elle tenait._

 _Ce qui lui semblait étrange, c'était les gemmes. Ugryn lui avait donné un mouchoir où était apposé un sceau qui, une fois déployé, captait la magie ambiante pour la cristalliser. Il avait longuement observé ce lent processus, fait tourner les petites gemmes dans ses doigts de chair pour en admirer les reflets internes…_

 _Une chose, pourtant, lui laissait une pointe de déception. Son bras métallique ne ressentait rien. Oh, il était parfaitement capable de savoir s'il avait touché quelque chose autrement qu'en entendant un bruit de céramique se briser au sol. C'était même étrange. Il savait sans sentir. Mais il ne ressentait aucunement la chaleur de la main de Nael quand elle la posait sur son bras, à l'occasion. Il_ savait _juste que sa main était en contact avec le métal._

 _Ugryn lui avoua, en ajustant ses lunettes, qu'il ne savait pour l'instant pas comment faire. Ce bras était une expérience. Mais, malgré tout, Grunlek était plus qu'heureux._

 _._

 _Un jour, un hibou se présenta à la fenêtre du salon. Ce fut Grunlek qui lui ouvrit, et tomba dans ses mains une enveloppe, avec le cachet de cire familier de Poudlard, l'Ecole de Sorcellerie où il avait passé sept années de sa jeune vie._

 _Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en tira une lettre. Il dut s'asseoir, et relire plusieurs fois le message. Viktor Oppenheimer, ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, avait été promu en tant que Directeur de l'Ecole en début d'année scolaire – Grunlek n'avait pas suivi les nouvelles de la communauté sorcière depuis son emménagement chez Nael – et il cherchait un professeur de Potions remplaçant, le temps que le titulaire du poste sorte de son arrêt maladie. Des anciens élèves de Poudlard ayant eu un Optimal aux A.S.P.I.C., Grunlek était le seul qui lui semblait disponible… Prière de répondre rapidement._

 _Le nain posa le regard sur le hibou qui le fixait du haut du dossier de la chaise. Puis il observa son bras mécanique. Il avait longuement discuté avec Ugryn sur les possibles interactions entre son bras et la magie. Mais, selon les dires du mage-ingénieur, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème…_ « devrait » _._

 _Et puis, c'était un poste de remplacement. Le temps que les problèmes se manifestent, le professeur titulaire serait revenu et aurait repris sa place._

 _Grunlek se leva, prit une lanière de bacon dans le réfrigérateur qu'il donna au hibou pour le récompenser et le faire patienter encore un peu, puis fouilla dans un tiroir pour en sortir une enveloppe et du papier à lettre, ainsi qu'un stylo. Il rédigea sa réponse positive, la signa, puis la glissa dans l'enveloppe qu'il scella et accrocha à la patte du rapace, avant de lui ouvrir la fenêtre et de le regarder s'envoler et s'éloigner._

 _Il garda un sourire aux lèvres tout au long de la journée, commençant à préparer une liste de tout ce qu'il aurait besoin. Dès que Nael revint le soir venu, il partagea immédiatement la nouvelle. Elle fut heureuse pour lui, et lui proposa de fêter ça autour d'un verre._

 _— Vous détestez les fêtes et les endroits trop bondés, pointa Grunlek._

 _— Peut-être, mais c'est important pour vous, non ?_

 _— Je préfèrerais rester ici, fêter ça au calme, avoua-t-il._

 _Nael hocha la tête, et ils s'attelèrent ensemble à la confection d'un bon repas – inutile de dire que la jeune femme avait tout de même fait des progrès en cuisine lors de leur cohabitation – qui se termina par une infusion sirotée sur le canapé, sous les couvertures, à échanger les quelques anecdotes encore à raconter. Ils parlèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, s'endormant sans s'en apercevoir._

 _._

 _Si, auparavant, les regards se posaient sur lui à cause de sa petite taille et de son moignon, ils se posaient à présent sur lui à cause de sa petite taille et de son bras métallique. A Poudlard, il retrouva Bob – Balthazar Octavius Barnabé –, ce flamboyant Serdaigle, comme professeur de Sortilèges en poste depuis une année scolaire, qui l'accueillit avec une accolade et des tonnes de questions. Théo était toujours Auror – au grand dam de Viktor Oppenheimer –, et Shinddha était perdu quelque part en Suède d'après la dernière lettre datant de deux mois qu'il avait envoyé à Bob._

 _Il trouva rapidement ses marques, des techniques pour palier à sa taille en salle de Potions, et échangea quelques lettres avec Nael. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle s'épanchait peu sur ses activités, se contentant principalement de se montrer curieuse._

 _Puis le poste se retrouva vacant suite au déménagement du professeur titulaire, et Grunlek le garda tout naturellement. Nael, quant à elle, lui annonça qu'elle devrait voyager hors du pays, et qu'elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps._

 _Leur correspondance finit par cesser._

 _._

 _._

Bob observa Grunlek qui cherchait ses mots, dans ses pensées, un air triste sur le visage. L'homme posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui signifiant à la fois son soutien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de répondre à sa précédente question. Puis il leva sa baguette, lançant deux sortilèges aux alentours – un pour diminuer le volume sonore environnant, l'autre pour empêcher que leur conversation soit entendue par des oreilles indiscrètes.

La barde, quant à elle, s'assit à côté de l'homme déjà attablé après avoir posé son instrument de musique à l'abri, et la tenancière vint déposer un repas que l'autre femme commença à avaler sans un mot.

La voix de Grunlek s'éleva, faible mais grave :

— Comment est-elle morte, barde ?

— Tenez-vous à le savoir, Maître Nain ? répondit la femme sur le même ton.

Grunlek hocha la tête et la releva pour planter son regard dans celui bleu de la barde. Cette dernière cilla, puis se redressa sur sa chaise dans une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux pour se couper du monde et conta d'une voix grave :

— Nombreux étaient les adversaires et seul était le chevalier. Maints étaient les coups et faiblissantes étaient ses forces. Le bouclier fut fendu, l'armure fut perforée, la chair fut atteinte, percée, malmenée. Faiblissantes étaient ses forces, et proche était le voile sombre de la mort. Nombreux étaient toujours les adversaires, et seul était toujours le chevalier. S'avança leur chef, ses sbires reculèrent. L'épée était trop lourde dans les mains du chevalier. La chair fut à nouveau percée, le sang se remit à couler. Le chevalier se brisa le genou sans un cri, tenta de se relever. Le chef profita d'une faille béante dans le dos de l'armure, y plongea son épée de part en part, transperçant le cœur. Ainsi se termina la vie du chevalier…

La femme reprit une respiration saccadée, puis rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard brillant de tristesse et de colère du nain, qui murmura d'une voix blanche :

— Ils ont fait durer…

— C'est ce que les lieux nous ont montré, Maître Nain, lâcha la voix grondante d'Azradh. Les lieux, l'état de son corps et les murmures des vents…

Bob sentit la chape de plomb qui était tombée sur eux. La main toujours sur l'épaule de Grunlek, il croisa le regard de l'autre femme qui venait de terminer son repas, et elle le détaillait. Le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, un brin charmeur, mais ne recueillit qu'un regard grave de sa part.

Le compagnon de la barde lâcha un bruyant soupir, puis se tourna vers la brune avec laquelle il était entré, et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle laissa son regard posé encore quelques secondes sur les deux sorciers, puis se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui sirotait son breuvage :

— J'ai été envoyée par Sœur Maeda…

L'homme recracha sa gorgée, aspergeant sa voisine conteuse au passage.

— Par les Vents, toussa-t-il, que veut cette vieille chouette encore ?!

— L'Intendant a disparu, continua la femme avec gravité. La dernière fois qu'il a été vu, il se dirigeait vers cette Forêt.

— Et vous avez eu la brillante idée d'aller regarder du côté d'un nid _d'araignées_ _surdimensionnées_ …

— L'Intendant…, les interrompit Bob. A quoi ressemble-t-il ?...

Grunlek sortit de ses sombres pensées pour relever la tête et croiser le regard de son ami, alors que la femme lâchait les informations au compte-goutte :

— Environ votre taille, messire sorcier. Cheveux noirs courts, et yeux marron.

— Et aussi pâlot qu'un vampire, lâcha l'homme qui avait repris ses pleines capacités pulmonaires.

L'homme résidant à l'infirmerie. Bragg. Ce fut Grunlek qui prit la parole, s'adressant à l'homme attablé plus qu'à la femme :

— L'Intendant Bragg, si je ne m'abuse. Il a été blessé, et il occupe un lit de l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

— Blessé ? releva la barde. Quel genre d'arme ?

— Arme blanche, sûrement moldue… Bien que la plaie n'arrive pas à cicatriser, et que Bragg ne se remet pas complétement.

La barde l'observa sans rien dire, puis se cala contre le dossier de sa chaise, la mine sombre. L'autre femme se leva et leur ordonna d'un ton ferme :

— Menez-moi à l'Intendant.

* * *

 _Intendant, cher Intendant, avez-vous réellement les réponses à leurs questions ?... Quel genre de pion êtes-vous, dans ce grand Jeu, dans cette Partie ?..._

 _Que savez-vous, que croyez-vous savoir, et que ne savez-vous pas ?..._

 _(Et quelle est cette ombre qui plane au-dessus de vous ?...)_

 _._

 _A samedi, je l'espère !  
(Sinon, ceux qui ont followé sauront. Les autres, je suis sur Twitter (SAtlantos), je pense y mettre des nouvelles de l'avancée à l'occasion.)_

 _Petit dico en passant :_  
 _- **A.S.P.I.C.** (" **A** ccumulation de **S** orcellerie **P** articulièrement **I** ntensive et **C** ontraignante") est l'examen que les élèves de dernière année (la septième) passent... ce qui pourrait se rapporter plus ou moins au Baccalauréat en France (et j'avoue, amis francophones hors France, que je ne sais pas à quoi il correspondrait chez vous... mais je suis curieuse, si vous voulez m'instruire).  
Merci MayaLuna34, qui nous écrit par hibou québécois que les ASPIC sont équivalents au D.E.C. (Diplôme d'Etudes Collégiales) chez les Moldus. Envoyez-lui des Chocogrenouilles ! _  
_- **Optimal** est la meilleure note qu'un élève puisse espérer avoir à un examen. Dans l'ordre décroissant, un élève réussit son test avec un Optimal, un Effort Exceptionnel ou un Acceptable. Toujours en décroissant, un élève rate son test en ayant un Piètre, Désolant, ou Troll._


	12. Chapt V

_Si si, je suis vivante._

 _Ce chapitre fut long à écrire, les personnages dissidents au possible, et les exams de milieu de session sont terminés... reste donc le reste des devoirs. XD_

 _Mais votre non-amour pour Maeda est une source de ravissement éternel._

 _En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos mots doux, vos favoris et vos follows (qui vont rester utiles, d'ailleurs...) qui me font toujours aussi plaisir ! :3_

 _._

 _A. Aries : Il est vrai que beaucoup de choses risquent d'intriguer. Et j'espère que ce n'est pas fini~  
(Et je ne me suis toujours pas remise du gingembre. XD) _

_._

 _Disclamer : L'univers de _ Harry Potter _appartient à JKRowling. L'univers d'_ Aventures _, lui, appartient à Mahyar (ainsi que la flopée de PNJs). Théo de Silverberg & Viktor Oppenheimer, Grunlek von Krayn, Shinddha Kory et Balthazar Octavius Barnabé appartiennent respectivement à Fred du Grenier, Krayn, Seb du Grenier et Bob Lennon.  
Azradh, Lien et Nael, eux, sont mes OCs qui ont bien voulu se prêter au jeu le temps d'une histoire.  
Je ne me fais toujours pas d'argent sur mes écrits._

 _Bonne lecture~_

* * *

 **Chap. V.**

Finalement, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire, cet échange d'informations… Azradh soupira alors qu'il promenait son regard sur la pierre grise des couloirs de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Et sur les tableaux. Des tableaux _vivants_. L'archer laissait le soin à Lien d'accumuler connaissances et anecdotes auprès du sorcier en robes rouges – Balthazar – qui ne tarissait pas de belles choses à raconter. Et il flirtait aussi, le pauvre. Enfin, _tentait_. Car dès qu'il y avait matière à histoire à créer, ou connaissances à rassembler, Lien oubliait tout. Sa curiosité naturelle prenait toute la place. Ce qui avait exaspéré Nael, dans un premier temps…

Une pointe d'amertume lui piqua l'esprit et un courant d'air vint se loger dans ses dreads en une tentative de réconfort. Un petit sourire lui échappa, puis il posa le regard sur le nain les accompagnant. Lien pensait qu'il n'avait pas fait son deuil de Nael… et elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas pu retrouver un compagnon d'arme de cette trempe… Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser sa sœur de tout sauf de sang partir. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'une de ses mains toucha, par l'entremise de ses vêtements, la petite sacoche qu'il portait au cou, contenant le précieux dé de cristal.

L'Intendant Bragg était proche. Peut-être saurait-il répondre à leurs questions.

.

Bragg somnolait sur son lit, aussi loin que possible de la porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie, quand il reçut une étrange visite.

Etrange, mais ô combien bienvenue.

— Arcana, souffla-t-il quand il reconnut la femme.

Celle-ci, égale à elle-même, le salua avec un hochement de tête grave, puis le détailla en pinçant les lèvres. Il survivait, mais n'était indéniablement pas dans le meilleur de sa forme.

A ses côtés étaient entrés Balthazar Lennon, professeur de Sortilèges, et Grunlek von Krayn, professeur de Potions. Mais ce qui étonna l'Intendant, ce fut la présence de deux autres personnes. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'habits colorés sous une cape rouge aux motifs dorés, un instrument de musique dans le dos. Une inconnue, pour lui. Cependant, Bragg reconnaissait l'homme à ses côtés. Plus sobrement habillé, les dreadlocks châtain foncé retenues loin de son visage par un bandeau sombre, l'archer au carquois fort peu rempli et à l'arc passé dans son dos dardait sur lui un regard vert, entre attente et sévérité. Un paria, refusant de rentrer dans les rangs et de se soumettre à l'autorité du Sanctuaire, siège de la… _communauté parallèle_ , comme se plaisaient à l'appeler certains.

— Intendant Bragg, gronda l'homme.

— Archer, répondit-il simplement alors qu'Arcana amorçait un mouvement préventif en resserrant sa prise sur sa lance.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent à la volée pour laisser entrer un homme aux cheveux noirs dont les robes sombres de sorcier claquaient alors qu'il terminait son mouvement et remontait l'allée à grandes enjambées, conférant à leur porteur une aura de sévérité… _étrange_. Si Bragg fermait les paupières, juste un instant, ce serait une silhouette lumineuse qui lui apparaîtrait en pensant à Théo de Silverberg.

Mais l'étrangeté s'atténua quelque peu quand il vit une personne suivre son sillage pour refermer les portes, manquant d'enfermer – délibérément, il semblerait – une massive louve blanche au dehors. Une personne encapuchonnée et au bas du visage masqué par un foulard bleu foncé, de la même couleur que l'intégralité de sa tenue. Shinddha Kory, bien évidemment. Ici, professeur de Botanique.

La louve vint se frotter contre le nain, et alors qu'Arcana détaillait les nouveaux arrivants, l'archer paria sortit quelque chose de sombre de sa sacoche et le jeta sur son lit :

— Vous reconnaissez.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation.

Bragg tendit la main pour ramasser l'objet, écoutant d'une oreille distraite Silverberg gronder à Lennon quelques remarques sur l'utilisation d'un Patronus pour lui transmettre un message. Il retira le linge l'enveloppant et se désintéressa de la surface gluante d'un côté pour se concentrer sur l'autre, noire et lisse et… et incrustée de…

— Une gemme de pouvoir ? lâcha-t-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

— Je vous donne un indice, grinça le paria, la bestiole à qui ça appartenait était trop grosse pour notre bien à tous, et possédait huit pattes.

Bragg lui même serra les dents. Une araignée. Evidemment, _il_ retombait dans ses vieux schèmes. Inconsciemment, le blessé porta une main à son flanc, se souvenant de la douleur cuisante qu'il avait ressentie lorsque cette blessure lui avait été infligée.

Arcana remarqua son mouvement vers sa plaie qui ne se décidait pas à guérir, et lui demanda :

— Qui vous a fait ça ?

Il cilla, posa le regard sur la lancière, puis soupira :

— L'homme de main d'Hannibal.

— Avec quel genre d'arme ? enchaîna Balthazar Lennon en se désintéressant de l'autre professeur.

— Une rapière.

Le sorcier en robes rouges leva les sourcils, et Bragg vit le paria échanger un regard avec l'autre femme du groupe.

— Une rapière ? continua le sorcier. Une simple rapière ne pourrait pas faire un tel effet, sauf si elle est doublée d'une…

— _Malédiction_ , termina Bragg.

Maudit à toujours être entre vie et mort, jusqu'à sa délivrance par le trépas…

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée. Silverberg pivota, baguette en main et tendue vers l'entrée… puis l'abaissa lorsqu'il vit qui s'avançait vers eux. Bragg avisa le vieil homme en lourdes robes qui se rapprochait, dardant d'un regard sévère le groupe, et plus précisément sur les trois personnes récemment arrivées. Viktor Oppenheimer, le… Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

— _Théo_ , siffla le Directeur, tu les as laissés entrer ?

Il sembla qu'un vague malaise plana parmi les quatre professeurs. Le paria fronça les sourcils, se décalant légèrement pour se placer davantage entre son amie et le Directeur, et Arcana raffermit sa prise sur sa lance, analysant la situation du regard.

— L'Intendant Bragg était recherché par cette charmante femme, l'informa le professeur de Sortilège en s'avançant d'un pas, les mains levées en signe de paix, désignant Arcana d'un vague coup de tête dans sa direction.

— Vraiment ? siffla Oppenheimer alors qu'une esquisse de sourire étirait ses lèvres. Alors laissons cette _charmante femme_ prendre l'Intendant Bragg avec elle et quitter Poudlard…

— Attends, grinça Silverberg, ce mec arrive à passer les protections de Poudlard et se fait blesser sur le Domaine par une arme ensorcelée – oui Bob, _maudite,_ peu importe –, et c'est tout c'que ça t'fait ?

— Ce qui se passe chez eux n'est en rien les affaires du monde Sorcier. Laissons ces _gens_ s'occuper de leurs problèmes et occupons-nous des nôtres.

Bragg vit le paria amorcer un mouvement pour interpeler le Directeur, mais son amie lui attrapa le poignet et le serra, l'incitant au silence. Ces gestes passèrent totalement inaperçus aux yeux d'Oppenheimer et de Silverberg, le ton montant entre eux, doucement mais sûrement…

— Ces problèmes nous affectent aussi, il semblerait. On a quelqu'un qui passe les barrières alors qu'il est pas sorcier, et ça te fait rien ?

— J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou aux _autorités compétentes_ , _Professeur_ Silverberg. Laisse-les donc faire leur travail, laisse ces personnes avec leurs ennuis, _et n'oublie pas ta place !_

— Putain, je sais que je suis plus Auror, alors lâche-moi avec ça ! s'emporta Silverberg alors que des étincelles crépitaient entre les deux hommes. Pourquoi ils t'énervent autant, d'abord ?

— Parce que c'est _cette communauté_ qui a tué ton père ! cracha l'autre homme. Et je ne laisserai pas la même chose t'arriver !

Silverberg se figea. Une longue minute. Puis articula, la voix grinçante à cause de ses muscles trop crispés :

— _Cette communauté_ … Tain Viktor, c'est quoi ces conneries ?! Mon père a été tué par un mage noir !

— Non. Il a été tué par un membre de _leur_ communauté, avoua-t-il en dardant sur Bragg un regard froid. Tué parce qu'il avait un pied dans chaque monde, le leur et le nôtre.

Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Silverberg :

— _Je ne laisserais pas la même chose t'arriver._ Laisse-les à leurs affaires, Théo. Cela ne nous concerne pas. Et certainement pas toi.

— Va te faire foutre, Viktor. T'es pas mon père, et je n'ai _aucun_ compte à te rendre.

— Il n'aurait pas voulu…

— _Il est putain de mort_ , le coupa le professeur. Il est mort parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort. Moi je le su…

Un claquement sec résonna. La tête de Silverberg pivota d'un quart de tour, le déséquilibrant légèrement. Abasourdi, il toucha sans un mot sa joue cuisante, alors qu'Oppenheimer avait encore sa main levée.

— Ne t'avise _plus jamais_ de dire que ton père n'était pas assez fort. Je l'ai toléré à l'époque, je ne le tolérerai plus. Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi ils sont capables.

Le vieil homme baissa enfin sa main, puis darda Bragg d'un regard empli d'une fureur froide :

— Maintenant que vous avez une escorte, _Intendant_ , je vous prierais de quitter le Château avant ce soir.

Et il s'en retourna d'un pas vif pour son âge, sans un autre regard pour Silverberg ou les autres personnes présentes, la porte claquant derrière lui.

Un silence s'installa, pendant une longue et incommodante minute, mais Bragg se décida à bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable contre ses coussins. Silverberg finit par se retourner vers ses collègues, la joue encore rougie, défiant quiconque d'un regard noir de faire la moindre remarque, puis le posa sur Bragg.

— Crachez le morceau.

L'Intendant leva un sourcil, puis dirigea son regard sur le paria, levant le morceau de carapace :

— Combien étaient-elles ?

— Entre la moitié et les deux-tiers d'un nid d'Acromentules, environ. Donc _trop_.

Arcana hocha la tête pour appuyer son estimation. Bragg poussa un soupir fatigué en caressant du pouce le relief de l'éclat de gemme. Il sentait sa magie vive sous son doigt.

— Quelle est la différence entre une Acromentule et ces araignées ? demanda Lennon en s'approchant du côté du lit pour mieux regarder le morceau de carapace.

— Plus résistances, plus rapides qu'une Acromentule normale, répondit le paria. Mais moins intelligentes, je pense…, supposa-t-il en interrogeant le blessé d'un regard.

— Exact. Elles ont une intelligence de groupe, mais répondent aux ordres d'un seul homme… Vladimir Hannibal.

Le paria souffla bruyamment pour apaiser une tension grandissante en lui, et Bragg capta du coin de l'œil un mouvement du Maître Nain. Grunlek von Krayn avait détourné le regard pour le fixer autre part que sur lui ou la carapace qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

— Il pourrait utiliser ces bestioles pour attaquer Pré-au-Lard ou le Château ? demanda la voix de Shinddha Kory, légèrement à l'écart du groupe.

Bragg considéra la question une seconde. Si Hannibal oserait ouvertement attaquer le monde sorcier ? Cela soulevait une autre question : jusqu'où serait-il prêt à aller pour accomplir son dessein, cette fois-ci ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il à la place.

Une nervosité confuse s'empara des professeurs présents et ils se consultèrent du regard.

— Pourquoi il attaquerait Poudlard ou Pré-au-Lard, d'abord ? finit par grincer Silverberg. Pour ces Codex ? On les a pas. On ne sait _même pas_ ce que c'est.

— Vladimir Hannibal, lui, semble convaincu que vous les avez en votre possession…

— Vous semblez beaucoup en savoir sur le bonhomme, grinça le sorcier en robes rouges.

Evidemment, la suspicion venait de lui. Mais un second regard méfiant venait également du Maître Nain.

— Assez, malheureusement, répondit-il. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye de se servir des Codex pour quelques sombres desseins…

— Il a donc déjà été stoppé. Quel est l'abruti qui l'a laissé filer ?

— Son nom a été oublié…

Il prit une inspiration douloureuse, sa plaie se rappelant à lui et l'animation lui pompant ses forces, puis tourna le regard vers la femme qui accompagnait le paria. Avec ses habits colorés et son instrument derrière son dos, elle devait être musicienne itinérante. Ou plutôt barde, donc empreinte de magie, puisqu'elle était parvenue à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du domaine de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie.

Et si elle était dans cette pièce, c'était qu'elle avait soit des questions à poser, soit des choses à révéler. Il penchait pour cette seconde option. Et si elle avait des choses à révéler, à raconter…

— A moins que la sagesse populaire n'ait quelques mots à dire à ce sujet ? l'invita-t-il à s'exprimer. Qu'en pensez-vous, _conteuse_?

— Conteuse ? reprit Shinddha Kory, circonspect.

La femme soutint son regard un instant, mais ne démentit pas l'appellation. Il avait touché juste. Cependant, son regard s'assombrit, et elle secoua la tête :

— Si vous cherchez un nom, je n'en ai pas à vous offrir. Si vous cherchez la vérité sur ces Codex, j'en ai plus d'une centaine à vous proposer. Elles se contredisent toutes.

— Une qui aurait pu attirer l'attention d'Hannibal plus que les autres ? proposa Lennon.

— Plusieurs, si l'on est logique, soupira la femme. Toutes tourneraient autour des aventuriers qui auraient gardés les Codex avec eux, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— Par exemple ? relança le sorcier.

La conteuse pinça les lèvres, puis lâcha :

— Que les aventuriers, qui avaient d'abord décidé de les détruire, les ont gardés pour eux. Ou qu'ils ont essayé de lancer un dernier sortilège pour le bénéfice de la population, mais qu'il aurait échoué et que les Codex auraient été absorbés par les aventuriers.

— « Absorbés » comme dans… « fusionnés » ?...

La femme hocha la tête.

— D'accord, mais nous dans cette histoire ? lança Kory. Pourquoi il nous en veut à nous ? On a rien à voir avec ces aventuriers !

— Vladimir Hannibal semble être convaincu du contraire…, soupira Bragg.

— Et nous n'avons que votre parole pour cela, gronda le Nain en croisant les bras, dardant un regard méfiant sur lui.

Il lui concéda ce point d'un hochement lent de tête. A côté de lui, Balthazar Lennon se pinçait l'arrête du nez, réfléchissant profondément, avant de la lâcher, redresser la tête et interroger la femme :

— Et quand a eu lieu cette débâcle avec les Codex ? La première fois qu'Hannibal a été stoppé ? Quelques années ?...

— Personne ne sait, répondit-elle sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Certains disent quelques siècles, d'autres relèguent cette histoire au rang de folklore, de légende… Mais personne ne sait _exactement_.

Un silence consterné s'abattit dans la pièce, mais la conteuse ne laissa pas transparaître un quelconque signe comme quoi elle plaisantait.

La sentence tomba avec la voix bourrue de Silverberg :

— C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire.

.

.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Ses poings se refermèrent sur les draps. Inspirer, expirer. Lentement, elle émergea, retrouvant des sensations longuement étouffées… Inspirer, expirer. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Détendez-vous, mon enfant, susurra la voix inconnue d'une vieille femme. Vous êtes en sécurité parmi nous.

Elle desserra les poings, plia ses jambes. Puis, doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux. Un haut plafond de pierre grise s'offrait à sa vue, et elle tourna la tête pour poser le regard sur la vieille femme et lui demanda, la voix un peu trop hésitante à son goût :

— Où… suis-je ?...

— En sécurité, mon enfant, lui répéta la vieille femme.

 _Mon enfant._ La prenait-elle pour un marmot de quatre ans ? Elle déglutit, puis s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda plus fermement, plantant son regard dans celui de la vielle femme :

— Où suis-je ?

— Vous êtes dans le dernier Sanctuaire du Royaume-Uni, lui indiqua la vieille femme dont la voix suintait la condescendance.

Un Sanctuaire… _Le_ Sanctuaire… Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas foulé ces dalles anciennes ?... Lentement, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, son corps encore engourdi. Le drap glissa et révéla sa peau nue, couturée de diverses cicatrices. Elle s'en massa une sur le bras, puis tourna la tête vers la vieille femme :

— Et vous êtes... ?

— Dame Maeda, humble servante du Destin de ce Monde…

La femme hocha la tête mais ne donna pas son nom, retenant une grimace partagée entre le dégoût et la moquerie. Servante du Destin. Pour _qui_ se prenait cette Maeda ? Personne ne se présentait en tant que serviteur du Destin, car ceux qui l'étaient soit n'avaient pas connaissance de leur charge, soit la connaissaient et la comprenaient trop bien pour la divulguer avec autant de hauteur.

— Vos affaires ont été apportées, l'informa Maeda avec un petit sourire mielleux. Prenez votre temps.

Sur ce, elle se leva de son chevet et sortit en silence, comme un fantôme.

La femme lâcha un profond soupir et plongea son visage entre ses mains. Puis, elle chercha son pouls à son poignet, à sa gorge. Il était là, fort, régulier. Contre toute attente, elle semblait être… _vivante_. Bien qu'elle était sûre que ce n'était pas si facile.

Elle sortit de son lit et se leva avec maintes précautions, hésitante. Mais ses jambes, supportèrent son poids, supportèrent sa marche, et même quelques pas dansants. Elle ne perdit pas l'équilibre. Alors elle commença quelques étirements, puis testa la plupart de ses muscles. Tout semblait parfaitement fonctionner.

Elle avait même faim.

Un tour sous une douche rudimentaire et, lorsqu'elle eut fini de se sécher, elle inspecta les vêtements qui étaient posés sur une chaise. Un nœud lui tordit le ventre. Oui, c'étaient ses vêtements. Et plus important… c'était son épée qui était appuyée contre le mur à côté de la chaise. Elle en reconnaissait les symboles sur la garde et le pommeau. Elle n'avait pas son pareil.

La femme inspira profondément, puis s'habilla et natta ses cheveux châtain avec des gestes presque rituels. Elle y retrouvait un certain plaisir, un certain réconfort. Puis, elle attrapa l'épée qu'elle passa à sa ceinture, la sortit de son fourreau, savourant le son cristallin de l'acier se découvrant.

— Combien de temps…

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ?... Pourquoi le Maître des Dés l'avait-il réveillée ?...

 _Des années, paladin_ , lui répondit-on.

La femme sursauta et pivota, prête à combattre. Mais l'intrus n'était pas venu en ces lieux pour l'attaquer, lui qui pouvait balayer son existence d'un mouvement nonchalant de la main.

 _Me reconnais-tu, paladin ?_

Evidemment. Une longue cape sombre l'enveloppant, la capuche relevée, ne laissant voir que le bas de son visage dont le menton s'ornait d'un bouc noir et, parfois, l'étincelle divine de son regard pouvait être devinée dans les ombres de sa capuche.

— Dieu du Destin, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête et en baissant sa lame.

Il lui sourit et elle posa la pointe de son épée au sol, tenant la poignée à deux mains.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

 _J'ai besoin de ton épée et de ton Serment, paladin. Le Monde est en proie à des temps troublés._

— Ne vous ai-je pas suffisamment servi ? Pourquoi m'avoir réveillée, moi ? Alors que maintes âmes auraient pu être vos pions ?

Le Dieu ne répondit pas, mais elle avait posé ces questions sans espérer recevoir de réponse. Le Dieu du Destin n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Et certainement pas à une humaine, à une mortelle. Certainement pas à un de ses pions.

 _Me serviras-tu encore, paladin ?_

— Comme toujours.

Elle posa le genou droit en terre et lui présenta son épée, la tête humblement courbée :

 _— Dieu du Destin, mon Sire, accordez-moi votre aide afin de continuer mon chemin en ce Monde. Je Défendrai la Justice avec Courage. Je ferai preuve de Largesse et de Courtoisie envers mes amis et mes ennemis. Sagesse et Mesure guideront mes pensées et mes actes, Franche sera ma parole, et Humilité sera ma compagne et mon être._

 _Je t'accueille à mon service, Nathanael Chante-Lame. Que ton épée serve le Destin de ce Monde, sous peine de se briser si tu te montres indigne de ton Serment._

La lame de son épée fut parcourue d'un éclat lumineux, entre magie divine et énergie sacrée, et Nael se sentit investie d'un nouveau souffle.

* * *

 _Le pion est à nouveau sur le plateau de Jeu._

 _Et les quatre sorciers semblent bien circonspects... mais cela éloigne-t-il le danger qui rôde ?_

 _._

 _A bientôt~_

* * *

 _Croyez-le ou non... mais il y a un bêtisier à ce *$^ù!? de chapitre.  
La dissidence était au rendez-vous._

...

— Une rapière ? continua le sorcier. Une simple rapière ne pourrait pas faire un tel effet, sauf si elle est doublée d'un…

— _Running gag_ …, termina Bragg.

...

...

Un bref mouvement vers la trame principale attira l'attention du Dieu du Destin alors qu'il observait Bragg et les protagonistes rassemblés à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Un élément de possible, qui pourrait s'intégrer à la trame principale. Délicatement, le Dieu prit la trame alternative entre ses doigts et l'examina.

L'altercation entre Théo de Silverberg et Viktor Oppenheimer.

Qui…

Eh bien.

La claque excédée qui déstabilisa Théo était, dans cette trame alternative, plus… _violente_. Elle envoya Théo dans un mur. Le craquement qui retentit horrifia ses amis, et fit blêmir davantage Viktor.

Finalement, Théo devint lui aussi un résident de l'infirmerie avec une commotion et des os cassés. La régénération de certaines parties de son squelette grâce à une potion n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

Il passa la nuit à grincer, en compagnie de Bragg – puisque Viktor, dans la confusion, ne lui avait pas ordonné de quitter les lieux. Ce qui eut le mérite de faire cracher à l'Intendant, las, tout ce qu'il savait. Peut-être un peu trop…

Bragg ne dut la vie qu'à l'intervention d'Arcana – qui n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie – qui maintint Théo sur son lit d'une main de fer.

Le Dieu du Destin resta longuement dubitatif devant cette trame et, il fallait l'avouer, se demanda le temps d'une seconde s'il n'allait pas la lier à la principale pour profiter de cette tournure des évènements. Mais non.

Il écarta la trame loin de celle de l'histoire.


End file.
